The Addition
by LolaVander4
Summary: TNA's Team Canada gets remodeled and there's one member that doesn't seem to mind.
1. Chapter 1

**The Acquisition**

Coach D'Amore turned away from Petey and the man interviewing him to talk on his phone.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have an acquisition to attend to."

He went on to tell the boys that he wouldn't be able to be at ringside during any of their matches. His boys were really the men on Team Canada. The captain Petey Williams and every other member of Team Canada had no clue what was in store for them.

Petey stretched himself across the bench. Finally he had two minutes alone. He had just lost a match that he was sure was his. AJ wasn't completely on tonight and screwed up twice causing himself to hit the railing.

The door opened and the other members of Team Canada came in. The coach told them all to be there for his big announcement. Everyone kind of thought that it had something to do with the joining of Christian a few weeks ago but no one was sure. Everybody went silent when Coach D'Amore came in practically giddy.

"Well boys, the day has come that Team Canada rises to another level. Boys, we got a new member. Unfortunately, Christian Cage has not been persuaded to join us but a deal I've been working on for a while has finally been completed. Petey after this match ends and the place clears out I want you to stay and meet the newest member of Team Canada."

Before Petey could complain Bobby spotted AMW in the ring having problems so they rushed out to assist.

When the room cleared Petey sat up.

"Coach, I wanna go home. Why do I have to stay? Anyone else can do it. I'll do it tomorrow," he whined.

"It's a woman."

Petey cocked an eyebrow, suddenly very interested.

"Maybe I can find it in my heart."

I hummed to myself, studying the curved tunnel around me. The place was pretty creepy when it was quiet and empty. I slumped my back against the wall behind me. Petey Williams should have been here a half an hour ago. I tried not to think about being locked in an empty arena.

I thought I heard footsteps and I glanced towards the entrance of the tunnel. A muscular form approached the opening.

"You Trinity?"

I hopped to my feet and went to meet the Canadian Destroyer Petey Williams. He was still wearing his wrestling shorts but had put on his Team Canada shirt back on. I stepped closer to him, into the light, and he very noticeably give me a lingering look. A smirk slid across his face.

"Well you're all my dreams come true."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay, are you ready to show me some moves?" I asked.

He looked up.

"If anyone wakes me up I'll kill them."

I pushed past him and he followed me to the ring. Tonight was going to be a long night.

After the first few minutes of attempting to learn something from him I got frustrated and when he flung himself into the irish whip I dropped in front of him on my hands and knees. He fell flat on his face. Standing up I looked at his shocked face.

He began to get serious and I realized that he was a pretty good teacher. Before I knew it four hours had passed.

"Do you want to do the Canadian Destroyer?" Petey asked as we sat down for a small break.

I hopped off of the rope that I was sitting on.

"I thought that you'd stop being such a perv."

I turned to leave and he quickly caught my elbow.

"No, the move," he explained laughing. Then he smiled. "But just so you know, I'll always be a perv."

"I 'd probably end up killing you," I said. But then I thought about it. "On second though…sure."

"Not tonight, maybe tomorrow we'll get into it. Right now let's leave. We should hurry before it gets too late," he said.

"Too late for what?" I asked confused.

"Dinner."

There was absolutely no use in arguing with this guy. You had to hand it to him though. He was stubborn as hell.

We drove for a while and when we stopped I looked out the window and frowned. We were parked in front of a house. One floor with a clean front yard. I turned to yell at Petey but he was already out of the car and walking around to open my door. He placed a hand on the small of my back and led me up the driveway and into the house.

I started to feel uneasy as he walked around turning on the lights. He showed me to the kitchen, talking the whole time.

Loosening up a bit I plopped down onto a stool in front of the counter and just listened to him as he rustled around about opening up the freezer, pulling out a pizza, and popping it into the oven.

"Ah, a man's cuisine," I said laughing.

"Could you stay here for like two minutes? I'll be right back."

I nodded and he jogged out of the room returning a couple minutes later in red track pants and a blue button up shirt completely unbuttoned. His chest and stomach were rock hard and so smooth. I quickly looked away before he caught me staring.

"I was thinking that tomorrow we could do some more practicing."

The pizza was soon ready and we sat talking and eating about everything to wrestling and other sports. I realized how late it was and I stood up to call a cab but that plan was quickly changed because Petey grabbed his keys and offered to drive me to his place.

We went back to the arena instead because my truck was still sitting there.


	2. Chapter 2

Awkward Moment

"Alright, that was good."

For the past twenty minutes Petey had me doing flips off of the turnbuckles. Petey slid out of the ring and stood a few feet away, I gave him a strange look from my position in the center of the ring.

"Suicide dive. If done right, you'll probably hurt me, and it'll hurt you. Quite…a bit…actually."

"Hopefully I don't do anything wrong," I muttered getting a grin from him.

It was two and we still hadn't had lunch and we'd been doing heavy practicing. He stood there eyeing me with thatusual cocky grin and I knew he didn't quite expect me to do it right away. I wiped my hand through my hair and shuffled my feet.

I whipped back around and raced towards the ropes. I dived and made the pass through the top two ropes. I crashed right into Petey knocking him to the ground. When I got my breath back I burst out laughing. I ignored the fact that I was on top of Petey who was looking at me like I was crazy. He started laughing with me until I thought I heard voices from inside the tunnel behind the ramp.

I froze and jumped off of Petey.

The voices came closer, I grabbed his hand and jerked him to his feet. We raced up the opposite ramp dragging Petey behind me.

"Are those the security guards?" I asked him while we ran down the hallway.

"Yeah, they check over the whole arena when there's a show that night."

"Good to know."

We got close to the change rooms and heard more voices coming from the opposite end of the hall. Two men in familiar black t-shirts began to come around the corner and without thinking I pushed open a door and Petey and I ducked into it. The room was practically bare except for a bunch of lockers. Behind them were showers with individual stalls. I pulled Petey into one along with me and flipped the deadbolt.

I leaned against the door and let out a deep breath that froze halfway out when the outside door opened. Petey thought fast and pulled me behind the curtain, away from the door with the bottom open. He quickly turned the shower on and pulled me right under the shower head with the spray of the water facing away. He adjusted it so that it sprayed over our heads and straight out.

The footsteps headed straight for the door.

"Hey, who's in there?" A hand knocked on the door and adeep male voice asked. OneI recognized.

"Uncle Rod?"

"Trinnie? Are you heading home soon?" He went on to ask if I was parked somewhere safe and about when I'd head home.

It seemed like forever before he left and I could breathe again. We both started laughing at our situation. Both of us were slightly damp and pressed against each other in the back of a public women's locker room.

We snuck back into the arena to grab our bags and then we raced back to the parking lot not even bothering to change.

"So I decided to come and live out here with my uncles. There's quite a few of them and they were all out here. I didn't really have anyone left back in Ontario so I headed here."

"So you're telling me that you're living with your security guard uncles who have pretty much raised you?" I nodded to him as he pulled a T-shirt over his head. "Your household must be pretty tight."

"A high security prison is more like it. Actually, they're pretty cool."

I drove him to his place and he told me when I'd have to come around tonight. Every Saturday night there was impact at the arena.

I opted to leave my hair down for the night and through on the button red T-shirt all of Team Canada wore. I also put on my tight red gym pants. Scott told me what I had to wear anyway. The top that I was given was pretty much just a white bikini top but with the loose shirt on top of it with the buttons done up it looked fine.

Scott said that he would come and pick me up tonight and he was right on time. The impact zone seemed so different with people rushing around and vehicles everywhere.

Scott wanted to head right to the back and hurried through the groups of people. I spotted Petey across the lot talking to Eric. It was easy to spot the two of them in their bright red. I stopped and walked over to them without drawing Scott's attention. He probably wouldn't notice that I was gone until he got to his office.

Petey smiled when he saw me and Eric blushed and said hi. In seconds we were joined by Bobby and we went to our locker room where Scott was seated and waiting for us. Petey left to go and get ready for his match but soon returned all ready for his tag team match. The whole pack of us assisted Petey out but Bobby and A1 soon left with the coach and Eric and me were left to cheer on Petey.

He was tagged upwith Alex Shelley, a young showboat who was really going places with his career. Petey was thrown over the ropes but managed to stand on the edge of the ring without falling. Sabin flipped over Petey and grabbed onto his waist trying to flip him onto the mat. He wasn't able to loosen Petey's hold on the rope though. They both got back into the ring and the fight continued but due to bad teamwork between Alex and Petey, Sabin rolled Petey into the pin and got the three count. Petey banged the mat with his hands in frustration and Eric and I slid into the ring to get him.


	3. Chapter 3

Friendly Competition?

I coughed and glared up at Petey. We worked on the sunset flip for a while. That was fine but for the past hour we'd been trying to do the Canadian Destroyer. Trying is the keyword. He didn't do it to me because he didn't think that it would help at all. For the third time I ended up on my back with Petey sitting on me. He was being extremely patient.

"Are yougoing to do it right this time?" He asked.

"But this is much more fun," I said sarcastically.

I pushed him off and retied my hair into a ponytail. I had on red gym pants and I tore off my T-shirt and straightened out the tank top I had on underneath.

Petey gestured for Eric to get in the ring. He set poor Eric up for the Destroyer and I watched closely. He hit it perfectly.

I set Petey up for it again and this time crashed hard on my shoulders. I jumped up rubbing the back of my neck swearing.

"This friggin hurts too much! Just do the damn move to me already!"

He just patiently shook his head and I could have strangled him for it. I jerked him back towards me, set him up and started my jump. I landed on my tailbone and Petey fell down on his head. I did it! I fell back but sat back up to look at Petey who was sprawled on the ground.

"It really does hurt."

I burst out laughing and helped him up.

I threw my head back again. I didn't feel like going home so I ended up in a major Monopoly tournament against Petey. We both sat at the small table in his kitchen. I was losing pretty badly. It had to be a record because he beat me three times already and it took him less than half an hour per game.

"You know I didn't think that it was possible to suck as much as you do," he said after my fourth loss.

"I wouldn't be losing so much if it wasn't so boring," I said.

"Fine, you want to make this more interesting?"

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "I'm listening."

"How does Strip Monopoly sound to you?"

It took less than five minutes for Petey to stop smiling and begin shifting. His shoes and socks were gone and my pile of land kept growing.

"Why are you winning?"

I shrugged and gave him the smirk he usually has.

"It got interesting. Now lose the shirt."

He peeled off his T-shirt and tossed it. I don't know what the big deal was. He walked around all the time with his shirts wide open and as a wrestler the clothing wasn't exactly modest. He folded his arms across his smooth, muscled chest.

"Aww…do you feel exposed?" I teased him.

He sniffed and looked away. "I feel so cheap."

I started laughing as I rolled the dice once again missing his land. Then he landed on my property with a house. He didn't have any money left at all so he pulled off his pants and tossed them. All he was left with were his boxers.

On my next turn I landed on one of his properties. It was an expensive piece of land so I took my shoes and socks off. He passed go and was able to pay for the next piece of land of mine he wound up on. I landed on another piece of his land and slowly took off my shirt.

I was beginning to feel the intensity of the game now that I was left in pants and a little white tank top.

I rolled the dice and landed on my own land. Petey rolled and it was like slow motion as he moved his little car towards my most expensive piece of land. I jumped up and started laughing at him when he stopped right on it.

"I win! I win!"

Petey watched me do my victory dance around the room.


	4. Chapter 4

The Phenomenal Workout

I clapped my hands together and cheered for Petey. Scott called us all to come down to the arena to practice. Petey was putting Eric through his paces while I sat with Bobby and A1. We had chairs set up against the railing that separated the crowd. Bobby and A1 left me ad went into the ring to play around too. Scott left us and pretty soon Bobby and A1 left too. They had to go and keep their weight up.

"Hi."

I turned around towards the southern accent talking to me.

The Phenomenal AJ Styles was all dressed to practice was standing there. I looked towards the now empty ring. The guys were all gone. AJ smiled and sat next to me for a while. He asked if I did any wrestling anywhere.

"Only against Petey," I told him smiling.

"Really? What kind of stuff is he teaching you?"

"Pretty much monkey see monkey do. He helps me do the main moves of other wrestlers pretty much."

He laughed at that.

"He showed you the Canadian Destroyer?"

After I nodded he went on to say how he was the guinea pig when Petey was making up the move.

Petey smoothed back his hair and trotted back down the ramp. Eric and him went back their to grab their water. He squinted at the two forms in the ring. The slim figure in red was almost as easily recognized as AJ was.

They each climbed onto a turnbuckle then AJ stood up and did a stiff front flip onto the mat. Trinity stood up and jumped off doing the same flip. Her landing wasn't as solid but damn that girl could copy anything she saw. She never hesitated.

AJ smiled and waved when he saw Petey approach the ring. He slid out of the ring to greet him and trinity slid out to grab her jersey off her abandoned chair. Petey and AJ talked for a few minutes then when Trinity came up beside Petey he tossed an arm over her shoulder and they walked out.

"Want to come down to my place for a while?"

I shook my head. "No, my uncles are starting to wonder where I am all the time so I should probably just head home."

It took a while but I persuaded Petey to leave me with my truck and arrived home to three of my uncles.

They were all in their 30's and really protective of their little girl as they always called me. My mom was the oldest but was a tiny woman who was always considered the little sister. When she died I became the baby to them.

"Hey Trinnie. Get in here. There's a special on about Andre The Giant."

I plopped down on the couch between Rod and Allen. Jess was sprawled out in a chair barely conscious.

"What would you guys say if I wanted to try that?" I asked pointing to the match on TV.

Rod turned to look at me. "How much have you been practicing?"

Damn, they knew me all too well.

"Don't give us that look baby, you always ask permission afterwards," Jess said from his chair.

"Just a little bit but I'm being careful and I'm having lots of fun."

"Who's been teaching you?"

Damn, just another question that I wanted to evade.

"Just the guys."

"I don't like you being around all those guys so much," Allen said.

I decided to let it stop there. If they knew it was pretty much one on one with Petey there'd me hell to pay.


	5. Chapter 5

Tiny Bit of Conflict

I waved to Tracie and Matt. Another Impact was over. I headed back towards the locker room. But stopped to talk to AJ and Christian.

"Trin, have you heard?" I turned towards Christian. "There's talk about about Sting joining TNA."

I could have jumped up and down. I love Sting he is one of my favorite wrestlers. We excitedly discussed this for a few minutes before I hurried to the locker room.

When I walked into the room everyone was sitting down. Scott quickly told me about the Sting rumor. For some reason they didn't seem happy about it. I sat down beside Petey who automatically sat his hand beside me. Lately he's been doing small things like that. Touching my back a lot or that day with AJ when he put his arm around me.

We all turned towards the banging door. Scott opened it and shook hands with Jeff Jarrett. In his Tennessee accent he addresses us all.

"As you all know TNA is talking about having Sting join the team. I'm trying to get everyone together who's against this."

Petey stood up to pace the room. I opened my mouth to ask why this was a bad thing but before I could say anything Petey held up his hand motioning for me to be quiet. I turned back to him in shock.

"What did you just do? Are you telling me to shut up?"

"No."

He didn't say anything else because that's exactly what he was doing.

"You know I think I'll completely stay out of this and let the men talk," I said sarcastically.

I jerked the door open and left.

The place was virtually empty so I made my way down the halls towards the tunnel leading to the ramps. A few people were still making their way out so I plopped down and put my feet up on the tunnel.

Petey listened to the rest of what Jeff had to say then he shook his hand and told him that he completely agreed. TNA has brought in a lot of people in the past three months. All new flavors as Jeff put it. Rhino, 3-D, Christian, and now Sting. Petey left the guys to finish talking and went to where Trinity took off to. He knew the second he put his hand on her that it was a mistake. It didn't take much to set her temper off. He was just used to people listening to him. Something Trin did not do very well. Other than a few cleaning guys there was no one around. Petey decided to check the halls first to see if trinity was even around. There was also a chance that she just left. But Petey had a feeling she was around somewhere.

His footsteps approached slowly, he stopped and leaned again the wall when he saw me sitting on the ground. He must have finished up with Jeff because he was dressed in a T-shirt and jeans. He stood in front of me and extended his hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet.

"You're still mad at me."

"Yep."

We started towards the parking lot. He opened up the cab door for me. After about five minutes I broke the silence.

"Why is Sting joining TNA a bad thing?"

"Because it has to stop somewhere. TNA keeps getting WWE throw-aways and the people who've been here for years lose opportunities because of these new comers."

"I'm a new comer."

"Yeah, but you're not…"

"What? Important?" I filled in for him.

"I did not say that."

"You didn't say anything but that's exactly what you meant. Sting coming is a good thing."

"It's definitely not a good thing."

"You wouldn't know a good thing if it bit you on the ass."

I turned back towards my window showing that I was done arguing with him.

I quickly hopped out as soon as we stopped at my apartment. The cab pulled away and I turned around surprised to see that Petey had gotten out too. He tried to talk to me all the way to the door.

"Just go please. My uncles could come home any minute."

He completely ignored me and we went up. I stopped again at the door.

"I'm not mad anymore. Go Petey, I'll see you tomorrow."

Just then I heard loud voices coming from down the hall. I cursed and quickly unlocked the door.

"Go right. Last room down the hall on the left side."

I didn't want for his answer, I just pushed him in and shut the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**OK. first of all i really want to thank the people who have reviewed this story. I find it really encouraging and it makes me excited to put up another chap. A Big thanks to chaingangbabygirl and to foolishangel87. Your the only one following my story so far and i find it awesome. I dont have a disclaimer so here one is.**

**Disclaimer: i dont oen ALL of my characters. ive also follwed the events of impact pretty close. So in other words i own NOTHING i can get in trouble for.**

**Busted**

"Hey Trinnie. Your home early." Uncle Rod and Allen came around the corner. I'd relocked the door to try and buy some time. I talked for a few minutes then let Rod open the door with his key. I hesitated for a second thinking how it would be funnier if I left for the evening and left Petey trapped by himself. I shook my head and followed behind the guys. I let out a breath when we came into an empty dark apartment. Jesse's door was closed so hopefully he was sleeping.

Just as I expected Petey found my room and was standing there grinning like an idiot. I tossed my team Canada shirt onto my dresser and got into bed.

"I take it I can't sneak out?"

"Not unless you want to be greeted by three protective uncle's." I rolled onto my back to look at him. "You can curl up on the floor for all I care."

He crossed the room and sat beside me on the bed. "You know I didn't anything by telling you to be quiet and I never you weren't important. But I still think this whole Sting coming is bad. Please stop being mad." Instead of answering I pulled the blankets back and moved over trying to give him as much room as possible.

I mumbled to myself as the dam knocking on my door continued. "What do you want?"

"Allen's at the restaurant and Jesse is out somewhere. I'm going to work now. You planning on sleeping in all day?" Rod asked. My eyes darted to the lock on my door and I sighed in relief that I did lock it last night. "Maybe I am." He told me he'd see me later tonight and I heard his footsteps fade away. I turned back towards Petey. He was still fast asleep. I curled towards him and as an afterthought threw my arm across his chest. I thought about waking him up and kicking him because some time during the night he took his shirt off.

"C'mon little man let's go." I taunted from my corner of the ring. Petey came at me and I tried to move out of the way but he caught me with the hip toss and I landed on the ground. I hopped back to my feet. We weren't doing our usual training today. A couple hours after Rod left us Petey and I woke up and headed to the arena. We were having a bit of a mock wrestling match. Petey walked towards me again slowly and I turned towards the ropes and hopped to the top. I flipped off so I was behind Petey and I grabbed him in a sunset flip but he quickly reversed it. We fooled around for a while longer but I soon gave up trying to do moves on him. I got the Hurracurona once. He threw us into the Irish whip and I dropped to my hands and knees like I did the first time. Petey started to jump over me but I must have been too high off the ground because his foot smashed into my side. I let out a small cry and Petey tripped to the ground beside me. He crawled to my side saying apologies while I tried to get my breath back. I sat up and looked over at Petey. He brushed a strand of hair away from my face. He lifted the side of my T-shirt a little ways and a red mark from his boot was already there. He helped me up and I froze when I spotted one seat not empty. Jesse sat back in his usual relaxed position with his feet resting on the railing in front of him. I cursed under my breath and got to my feet. Petey noticed where my eyes were and he straightened up too. I slid out of the ring and slowly made my way towards my youngest uncle. Petey followed but was a ways behind because he stopped to pull on his track pants. I stopped in front of the railing and eyed Jesse trying to figure out what he was thinking. Petey came right up beside me. He clearly knew that this was one of my uncles'. "Why don't you go and get me some ice or something." I told Petey. He asked if I was sure and squeezed my shoulder when I nodded and left. "So this is the little bit of practicing with all the guys you've been doing?" I climbed over the railing and sat in a chair beside him. I looked him straight in the eye. "He's just training me."

"Are you sure that's all that's happening?" He asked me evenly. "Al and Rod aren't gonna like this."

"Why do you have to tell them?"

"You know they'll find out and I can't keep this from them." I went silent and leaned my head back. "You looked good out there though." I snorted and Jesse got to his feet. He kissed me on the top of my head. "It'll be fine baby." I didn't bother answering him.

Petey slowed down and parked in the lot in front of my building. I just sat there not really wanting to go in. "Do I have to?" I asked Petey.

"Not if you don't want to. But how mad will they be about you doing a little bit of wrestling." God men are naive. "You'll be safe right?"

"They would never hurt me." I took one last look at him before hopping out if his car and going upstairs. I opened the door slowly and just like I expected all three of my uncle's were sitting in the living room. Jesse sat in his chair with his head back. I glared at him from the doorway and went in and sat on the couch between Allen and Rod. They were all just staring ahead at the TV, which was turned off. "You know the people only appear when you turn it on." I said. Rod just turned towards me with a blank look. "We heard about your practicing." My head snapped towards Jesse. "I am not happy about this Trinity. You have never lied to us before. We also think that you should stop your training."

"No. Why?" I immediately protested. I hopped to my feet to stand in front of Rod and Allen.

"You're young and have no clue what's going threw his mind. He's a guy and you really shouldn't trust him so much."

"Going threw his mind! There's nothing going threw his mind. All he's do is training me for a few hours."

"Don't be so naive!" Allen snapped. "He's after one thing only. Your training stops now and your one on one with Williams stops now. You have a contract with the team though but you aren't to be alone with him anymore. You got that?"

"You're talking to me about trust. You're practically calling me a slut!" Allen got to his feet and we yelled at each other for another five minutes. Jesse sat in the chair looking miserable and Rod just closed his eyes. I got sick of being yelled at by Allen and sick of yelling at him. I turned towards the door and took off down the hall. Footsteps followed me a little ways then stopped. I ran for a few blocks then slowed down to a walk. I cursed looking down at what I was wearing. A zip up sweater with a white tank top over a black bra and faded blue jeans. Not exactly an outfit you can where to many places. After a while of walking things got worse. It started to pour outside. Big heavy drops of rain forcing me to hail a cab to get out of it.

I paid the driver and walked up Petey's walkway and knocked on the door. No answer. I did it again and waited for a while. Sick of standing outside in the rain I slid my hand over the top of door. Just as I suspected there was a key taped there. I unlocked the door and just let myself in. The place was dark and empty. I relocked his door and threw off my soaked sweater. I sat on his couch and thought about the things my uncle's said. Petey didn't do anything inappropriate. Well at least nothing lately and so what if he was it's none of their business. I'm twenty three not fourteen. Just because my mom was a whore didn't mean I was gonna be the same way. I felt like screaming and crying. Like admitting I should stop trianing and seeing Petey or maybe I should start ignoring my uncle's. I laid back and soon fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: i do NOT own this song or petey and the other wrestlers. if i did this story wouldnt be appropriate.lol.**

**Baby You're My Good Thing**

Petey put his car in park and answered his cell. He just picked up Eric but he needed to grab his wallet before they went out to the club. "Yea?"

"Williams. Where the hell is she?" An angry voice demanded.

"Where's who?"

"Trinity. She took off a couple hours ago."

"What do you mean took off. Is she okay? What the hell happened?" Petey asked worried about where Trinity could have gone.

"None of your dam business but of you're hiding her Williams we'll find you." The phone went dead.

"Well that was disturbing." Petey said to Eric putting his phone back. They hopped out and made their way to the door. Petey flipped on a light and Eric and him both froze when they saw Trinity curled up on the couch. Eric broke the silence by leaning over to whisper to Petey.

"Maybe there's one waiting for me on my couch."

"Shut up. Look man why don't you go and I'll meet you all at the club in a bit. I gotta find out what's going on." Eric nodded and left. Petey turned back and gently woke up Trinity. "What's going on are you alright?"

I nodded and slowly sat up. He sat down beside and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Your uncle called."

"Yea we got in a bit of a fight. Um I hope you don't mind me coming here."

"Not at all but Trin I gotta take you back."

"Not yet." I told him bits and pieces of the argumentbut left his name out of it. He soon gave in and told me he'd take me out if I called home. It sounded like an all right deal so I took the phone from his hand and dialed Jesse's cell. "Yea"

"I'm fine." I said.

"Where the hell are you Al is freaking out."

"None of your dam business. I wanted to call and say I'm alright." I hung up the phone. "Happy?" Petey just rolled his eyes.

"Oh yea I felt the love." I got up and Petey went to a room in the back and came out holding his Williams team Canada jersey.

"As much as I like what you're wearing I'd rather have my mark on you at the club." He slipped it over my shoulder and I did up the bottom buttons.

The club was fairly crowded as Petey led the way threw the crowd to where Eric and a few other guys were sitting. I'd barely sat down before I felt an excited tapping behind me. I turned around and Traci yanked me to my feet. Eric turned red when she gave me a huge hug and Petey shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Traci gushed about seeing me there and she hauled me off to the dance floor. We danced to Hollaback girl then burst out laughing when My Humps came over the speakers.

We laughed and danced together singing as loud as we could. A few people joined us on the floor including a couple guys. Matt must have not like this because he came over and joined us. The song changed and I laughed when Honky-tonk Badonkadonk came on. Traci and I danced around Matt until I was turned away and I was surprised to see Petey out here on the floor. I danced with him and the song ended and a slow beat started. I was about to head back to the table but Petey put his hands on my waist and pulled me against him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and listened to the music.

_Somebody once told me. Never let a good thing go._

_Baby that's the reason I want you to know. _

_I feel like I'm in love for the first time._

_It's like I've never felt before. _

_B__aby you're my good thing and I never want to let you go._

The song went on and I felt like crying. Petey must have sensed it because he hugged me closer and whispered in my ear.

"This is our song now." I buried my head against his neck and closed my eyes. The song ended and I slowly pulled away. "We should go now." He said.

The ride to the apartment was quiet and I stared out the window the whole time thinking about what my uncles' were gonna say when I got home. My training was definitely over and I would probably barely see Petey anymore. Feeling more miserable by the minute I let my head fall against the window. When the car stopped I slowly got out and Petey came beside me and we made our way up to my place. When we entered the hallway both of us stopped at the same time. I kind of turned towards him but didn't look up at his face.

He put his hand under my chin and lifted my gaze to his eyes. A tear slowly leaked out and he wiped it away and pulled me into a hug. He pulled back a little ways and lightly kissed me.

"I'm gonna miss you but it's only for a while." We separated and walked the rest of the way to my door. It swung open and a furious Allen stood there pretty much shaking. Rod walked up and seemed to sigh in relief when he saw me there safe. He placed a hand to Allen and pushed him back.

"I thought you didn't know where she was." Allen accused.

"I didn't. I sort of found her." Petey told him. Rod stepped out and put his hand behind me to guide me in. I remembered I was wearing Petey's jersey so I turned away and was about to unbutton it but Petey's hand stopped me. "Keep it." Rod got me the rest of the way in and shut the door. I pushed past the two of them and went to my room and collapsed on my bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Starting Over**

"Trinnie?" There was a soft tapping on my door. I guess Jesse wanted to do some serious ass kissing. My door opened and Jesse walked in closing it behind him. "You know I didn't mean for it to blow up like this. But I'm your uncle honey. I did what I thought was right."

"Why couldn't you be my friend first. You're more a brother than a uncle to me but now you're barely anything." I told him. I knew that hurt him.

"He'll be back Trin. Allen will learn to live with the fact that you're not a kid anymore."

"God why the hell do you keep saying he'll be back. That isn't what's pissing me off." I lied.

"Yea right. I forgot you're pissed about your training." He said sarcastically. "I'm not blind. I saw you two in that ring. If that isn't a guy crazy for you I don't know what is." He got up and left my room.

The next day I woke up and left my room holding my aching ribs. They were an ugly shade of dark blue. Allen didn't have much to say but Rod tried to be as nice as possible and I was relieved when Allen headed to the restaurant his girlfriend owned and Rod went to work.

Instead of sitting around doing nothing Jesse and me took my truck out for a spin. We left the city and cruised down the smaller roads that had little traffic. We raced around for a couple hours then headed to Marie's. She's been going out with Allen for a year or so now and he often went to her small restaurant to help her out. The rest of us made it a common pit stop as well. Jesse and I plopped down at a table and Marie hurried over to give me a big hug.

"Where have they been hiding you?"

"In the closet. They refused to release me." She talked to us for a while before she rushed to the back. Within minutes Allen came out of the swinging doors holding a tray with burgers and milkshakes. Jesse and I exchanged a look and tried not to laugh. The big tough guy was wearing an apron. Marie could make him do anything.

"Cute. It really shows off your curves." I told him after he plopped down our food. He grinned and ruffled my hair like I was ten. Jesse and I hung around for a while then we headed back home.

I rearranged the pillow under my head and tried to concentrate on the TV. Having no clue what I was even watching I switched to an action movie that was already half over. I looked at the clock again and groaned that only three minutes had passed since last time. Impact was on tonight and I really wasn't planning on going. It's not like the coach would care that much. My novelty had worn off when I started calling him Scott. Rod was banging around in the kitchen and Allen was still with Marie. I looked at the clock once more and was caught by Rod.

"Watched pot never boils Trin. Why don't you go? We have no problem you being a member of team Canada."

"You're only saying that because you're working tonight at the zone." He grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Go get dressed."

I hung around back stage for a while. I knew that A1 and Eric were supposed to take on Kenny King and Jay Lethal so I waited backstage to go with them. Eric, A1 and Scott came over. Scott hurried over to me.

"Where the hell have you been?" He demanded. I looked over at Eric who gave me an understanding look.

"I'm here aren't I Scott?"

"Yea I'm thankful for small blessings. Now you take the guys out there I got business to do." He thrust the hockey stick with the flag attached to it in my hands then left. I passed it to A1.

"I was kind of wondering if you'd be here." Eric said.

"Yea I wondered the same thing."

The anthem started and so did the cheers. The three of us stepped out of the tunnel with me in the middle. A1 waved the customized flag and we made our way down the ramp. The fireworks went off and Eric jumped and whipped around. I put an arm around his shoulder. We jumped onto the ring and stepped threw the ropes. A1 swung the flag then passed it to me as I stepped out.

Eric started the match then tagged in A1. He beat on Kenny for a while then on Jay before tagging Eric back in. Jay was a lot faster than Eric was but Eric managed to get ShowTime. His finisher and he pinned Jay. He got the three count and I leapt up and screamed. I gave A1 and hug then we went into the ring. Eric was show boating around but he joined A1 and me in the middle I gave him a hug too as the anthem started.

Petey pumped his fist and laughed as Eric ran his victory lap around the ring. This was a major boost to a guy who only gets beaten up. Coach D'Amore smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"Those are my boys." And that's my girl. Petey thought to himself. A1 gave her a hug lifting her off the ground. The juggernaut of team Canada was nothing more than a big teddy bear. His name was Alistair Ralph for Christ sake! Petey hopped to his feet and left the coach's office. Eric and A1 were laughing and Petey gave them both a slap on the back for the good match. Eric caught him glance behind them.

"She left already." Petey just nodded and the three of them went back to the office.

I shut the door and locked it behind me. Rod would be working for a while yet and who knows where the hell Jesse went. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I flipped around until I ended up on Spike. There was a half-hour of impact left so I leaned back to watch. It only took five minutes for the phone to interrupt me.

"Hello?"

"Trinity hi." What was Petey doing phoning me. I did a pretty good job of making sure I didn't see him tonight.

"Hi."

"I missed you tonight."

"I was there." I just avoided you that's all. I silently added to myself.

"Yea but I only saw you on a screen."

"That's probably best." I said.

"For who?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." I gently hung up the phone and wiped my hand over my face. Thinking back it was weird not seeing him. I missed our empty arena and his patient nagging. I missed his stupid grin and the way he seemed to know what I was thinking. I missed him.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know the chapter name sucks but its hard naming them. I thought up this chapter one day at work. Go figure.lol.**

**Must Be the Estrogen**

I quickly got up and dressed. Rod was in bed and Jesse wouldn't be up until noon. Allen was probably off with Marie since Sunday her place is closed. I left a quick note for the guys and took off. I drove around for a while but I ended up at the arena. The place seemed empty and I couldn't see any team Canada members around so I headed to the ring. I could hear laughing and banging on the ring floor. I slowed down at the tunnel to see who it was. Matt Bentley was lying on the ground laughing at Sabin who was kneeling holding his shin. Sonjay and Traci were there too.

"Agghh what the hell are you doing here?" Traci screamed and I joined her at the ringside. I waved to Matt and Sonjay but Chris just gave me a nod. Like most he doesn't really like team Canada. I watched with Traci for a while then Matt told me to get in the ring.

I stood beside Chris facing the opposite way. Sonjay was in front of Chris. They bounced backward off the ropes and sprung towards us. I looked at Chris and smiled and nodded. We grabbed hands and at the same time we jumped up and drop kicked whoever was in front of us. Traci cheered but then went quiet because it was Matt who I dropped. We all joked around but Matt and Traci had to go. Chris smiled and gave me a hug and before I could stop myself I winced andhe gave me a strange look.

"My ribs are a bit bruised." I explained.

"They didn't give you anything for it?" He pulled up my shirt to look.

"They're fine and why the hell does everyone feel the need to look?" I tugged my shirt back down and after a couple minutes him and Sonjay left. The arena was completely dead when everyone was gone. I slid out of the ring and made my way to the parking lot.

"Well well well. Where have you been hiding?" A.J just stepped out of his car.

"I've been around."

"Petey's supposed to meeting me here. Have you seen him? Hey why don't you practice with us?" I shook my head.

"Can't. My ribs hurt. Ask Petey." I waved and hopped in my truck. Another car pulled into the

* * *

"What if I was a millionaire?" 

"Still no." I told Seth. He was the cook at Marie's and every time Marie asked me to waitress we played the same game.

"Seth leave the poor girl alone." Marie said coming in. "Hon I need you out there. Someone just came in and asked if I have a hot little blonde waitress named Trinity. He is cute." She said pretending to fan herself. I picked up my notepad and stuck my tongue out as I passed Seth.

"That ain't gonna fly when we're married!" He yelled after me.

I walked around the tables looking for someone new. I spotted the lone person sitting at the corner table.

"Dammit Petey. What are you doing here?" He leaned back in his booth.

"Nice apron."

"Bite me. What do you want?"

"Your free time tonight." He gave me a goofy grin and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Blondie!" A regular from across the room called out. I just ignored him.

"Sorry Petey. I'm not on the menu." I wrote down an order and headed to the other tables.

"Shut up already Jack! I'll come when I'm good and ready!"

* * *

"And those arms! Mmmm. I just wanted to tear that muscle shirt off." 

"Marie aren't you going out with my uncle?" I tossed my apron onto the counter and elbowed Seth.

"Yea yea I get it. Hands of your man." I started to laugh.

"He is not my man and Marie can you maybe not mention him to Allen." She just gave a look like that was obvious and I smiled and left knowing she would keep it to herself and Seth wouldn't say anything either.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yet another badly named chapter lol. I hope it makes sense and isnt too far fetched.**

**Must Be the Testosterone**

I walked around the backstage area and went into the locker room. Scott wasn't there and neither was Petey. All of the other guys were though. But in no time they all left to meet up with Scott and AMW. I sat back on the couch and watched what was happening in the ring. Our anthem started and I watched Petey go out alone. The poor guy had to fight Somoa Joe. I hated to say it but he didn't have a chance. Especially all by himself. Somoa Joe is an undefeated submission machine.

The match started with Petey doing all he could to be quicker and avoid Joe but it didn't work for long. Joe tossed two chairs into the ring and I sat up and leaned closer to the screen. Joe picked Petey up and gave him the muscle buster right onto the chairs. Petey just laid there and Joe got the pin. I breathed out a sigh of relief when Joe slid out and left the ring. It didn't last long because two people entered the ring and started beating on the fallen Petey. Alex stood outside the ring taping Austin Aries and Roderick Strong. I waited for awhile but no team Canada assistance was happening. I stood up and looked around. I looked back at the TV just asRoderick was doing one of his many versions of the back breaker. I made up my mind and ran out towards the ring.

Petey was still on the ground when I excited the tunnel. The noise level increased and I raced to the ring. I wasn't really sure what my plan was. I climbed onto the ring and hopped right up to the top rope. I used it to springboard and drop kick Austin Aries to the back of the head. He went down and Petey rolled out of the ring and I slid out quickly. Petey put an arm around me and I did my best to hurry him out before anyone else came out. We made in to the locker room and I shut the door behind us. When I turned back to Petey he was laughing. He pulled me to him and gave me a hug.

"A springboard drop kick? Where did you learn that?" Petey asked me with a big goofy grin on his face.

"The spring board was new to me but a couple days ago I was here and did a pretty cool drop kick." I shrugged my shoulders. "So I did another one."

"Who were you here with? I thought you weren't allowed to do any training."

"Lots of people were there. Traci, Matt, Chris, Sonjay."

"Good. If you were doing one on one with somebody I'd have to kick some ass."

"Oh really?" He nodded and stepped a little bit closer. He slowly leaned in even closer.

"Petey!" We both jumped and took a guilty step back like two kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"You okay? Sorry the boys and I were with Jeff so we couldn't come." Scott came in. "At least Trin was there."

"Good to know I'm good for something eh Scott?" He just ignored me and kept talking to Petey.

"Jeff's making an announcement. Get dressed and we'll wait for you by the tunnel." The announcement was probably just a public display of his Sting bashing. Petey pulled on his red track pants and his team Canada shirt but he didn't do it up.

"It's okay if you don't feel right coming."

"No. I'll stick with you guys."

"Good." We met up with Scott and the rest of the team. Petey grabbed my hand and we headed down the ramp to the ring where AMW and Jeff and Gail Kim were waiting.

Petey got into the ring first and him and Scott shook hands with Jeff. The rest of us stepped in and the guys all shook hands with AMW and Jeff. I walked past and hopped onto the turnbuckle without shaking hands with anyone. Petey came and stood in front of me and I leaned against him. Jeff went into his long speech about his dam flavor theory. He shouldn't even be one to talk.

He used to be on WWE and so did Gail. Jeff called Monty Brown out and everyone waited in silence for him. He bounded out of the tunnel and jumped into the ring. The crowd cheered as he did his weird rope smelling thing. He listed off his three rules for living in the Serengeti. I felt like yelling, "This is Orlando dumbass!" Somehow I refrained.

Monty turned back to Jeff and Petey walked back to the center of the ring. The tension increased and everything went silent. Jeff put out his hand and Monty stared at it for a while then gave it a firm shake. Petey pumped his fist and everyone but me in the ring cheered. Within seconds the lights all went off and a scorpion started to flash on all the big screens. Under the main screen and in front of the tunnel was 3-D, Rhino and Christian. They stood there for a couple seconds then raced towards the ring. Scott was out of the ring first and Petey jumped out and helped me to the floor. By the time the four men got to the ring it was only Jeff and Monty who didn't make it out. They were easily tossed out and Bubba, Deevon, Christian and Rhino stood in the ring. Looks like the so-called flavors have united.

I grabbed my bag and glanced around the locker room checking if I was forgetting anything. Jeff had to work out some detail with Scott and the rest of the guys. At least they weren't trying to make me more involved in this crap. It was dark out because it was a bit later then it usually was when I left. I got home quickly and was just about to get my key out when Rod came down the hall beside me. He gave me a quick hug and opened the door for me. Jesse and Allen were sleeping and Rod went to his room and I went straight to mine. I quickly put on shorts and left the white tank I was wearing and crawled into bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Midnight Visiter**

I flipped over to my other side and refused to open my eyes. I needed sleep and my room was so cool because the air conditioner was never turned off at night. The weight over my waist tightened and I froze. I slowly turned onto my back. Petey was lying on his side sleeping next to me. What the hell? Did I go back in time? I asked myself. Memories of the night before came back. I know I came home alone. I sat up and looked down at him. Dirty blonde curls were covering half his face. I looked behind me and saw his shirt on my floor. I elbowed him hard right in the stomach. That woke him up fast.

"Ow! What the hell? Oh hi." I ran my hand threw my hair.

"Petey! What are you doing here?"

"I was sleeping." He said innocently as ifI was the crazy one.

"Petey." I warned. I sat up straighter and tried to get further away from him.

"I didn't get to see you after the show yesterday so I came here to see you. Yesterday was a pretty good day for us but I wasn't sure where we were by the end of last night. So here I am." He closed his eyes again like that was enough of an explanation.

"Petey how did you get in here?" He opened one eye.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that." I slid out of the bed and stood beside it with my hands on my hips.

"I can't believe you broke into my apartment. That's practically stalking!"

"I did not break in. I had a key."

"How did you have a key?" I demanded. He went silent again. "Petey."

"I had your key. Don't be mad though." I pick up my pants from the night before and pulled out my key ring. My apartment key was gone.

"You are so lucky Rod came home the second I did." I looked back at him and couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing. Realizing my uncles might hear me and think I was crazy I put my hand over my mouth trying to quiet myself down.

"It's early Trin. Come back to bed." I shook my head to try and clear it. It was way too early to take all this in. "C'mon I've behaved all night haven'tI? You just slept while I snuck into your room. I took off my shirt and crawled into bed beside you."

"You have serious mental issues. Did you know that?" He ignored me and went on.

"I covered us back up and you still didn't wake up. In fact you curled up towards me. Or maybe you were secretly awake." He winked and me andI started to laugh again and tried not to turn red.

"Only if you'll shut up." He went silent and made a zipper motion in front of his mouth. I warily got back into bed. He immediately closed the space between us and wrapped his arms around my waist.

Surprisingly I fell back asleep for a couple hours. I quietly started to get out of bed but Petey's arm tightened and he woke up. I slid it off and got up.

"You can go back to sleep. I'll leave the door unlocked so I can get back in but stay here and be quiet." I quickly put on some clothes and left shutting the door behind me. Rod already left and Allen was cleaning up the kitchen.

"Trin. Come here." Jesse was wide-awake and pulled me onto the couch beside him. On the TV was the paused image of me in mid air inches away from Austin Aries. I cringed as he set it on slow motion and played it. He rewound it and played it twice more adding stupid commentary. I looked over my shoulder at Allen. He didn't look mad. "Last night we both were watching it. I didn't see you do that at the practice I saw."

"I didn't plan that." Allen came out of the kitchen and leaned against the couch.

"I have to admit. Williams didn't have that coming. But Trin at the end of the show I didn't like what I saw. You too seemed way to close and being in the ring then getting rushed. Trin you could get hurt."

"No. Christian's my bud. Besides I'm not that involved. Uncle Al Petey is a good guy." Except for his tendency to break into the apartment I silently added. But for the most part he's all right. Allen nodded and got dressed for work. Jesse left half an hour later. I hurried to my room and groaned because Petey was still sleeping. I shook him awake and he put on his shoes and grabbed his shirt. I walked past him into the living room just as a soft knocking on the door started. It opened and Marie came in just as Petey was coming from my room with his shirt half on. Marie looked at Petey in shock and Petey just froze.

"This is so not what it looks like." I told Marie as Petey pulled his shirt on.

"Umm. Okay. But did you two sleep together because Trin... this doesn't look good." She looked back and forth between Petey and I.

"We didn't sleep together. Well technically we did but we only slept." Marie looked skeptical. "Uh Petey you should probably go." He nodded and lightly kissed my temple.

"I'll call you later." After the door closed Marie turned back to me and slowly smiled.

"Hon you are so lucky one of your uncles didn't come in and don't look at me like that. I trust you know what you're doing and I didn't see a thing." She winked and thrust Allen's jacket into my

* * *

The couch shifted as Allen went to answer the phone. Rod pressed stop on the remote and turned to me. Jesse couldn't wait to show him the video of last night. Allen sat the phone beside me but didn't say anything. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi. What would you say if I told you that you were coming here and we were going to go have some fun?"

"Umm. I'd probably ask when I decided that."

"Just come over." I said yea and hung up.

"I'm going out." I went to my room and got my keys and wallet. Rod turned to Allen in shock.

"Was that who I think it was?" Allen nodded. "Why aren't you stopping her? Am I in the right apartment?" He looked around the room for emphasis.

"She's a smart girl and we have to trust her to make her own decisions." Allen recited.

"Says who?"

"Marie." I laughed and ran out the door before they could stop me. Marie has that man whipped.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is another girls kick ass chapter. But it makes sense in my head lol. Read and Review please. i have LOTS more chapter to put up but i want reviews.**

**Double or Nothing**

I leaned against the door waving franticly at Eric as he drove away. I closed Petey's door and went back to his living room.

"I love that guy. Honestly he is the cutest thing." I plopped down on the couch next to him.

"Yea I have trouble keeping my hands to myself when he's around." Petey said sarcastically.

"I'm serious. He is such a sweetheart." He just rolled his eyes at me.

"I know I'm totally agreeing with you." I punched him on the shoulder.

"Don't be rude." I leaned back and he put his arm around my shoulders. "Remind me again why we're watching this." Eurotrip was on pay per view and Petey ordered it without hesitation. It actually was pretty funny. The scene changed to a nude beach. I burst out laughing when all these old nude men started running. Petey put his hand over my eyes so I couldn't see.

"No old naked men for you!" I grabbed his wrist and tried to uncover my face. We had so much fun I felt sad when the movie ended. Petey insisted on following me home and he walked me up to the apartment too. We barely stopped when the door popped open. Rod and Allen stood there leaning on each side of the door. I would have laughed if I hadn't known they were probably standing at the

* * *

I laughed as Chris picked up a surprised Sonjay and power bombed him on top of Matt. Traci didn't come but I came hoping to catch them practicing. These three guys out on such an awesome show. Sonjay got to his feet and did his dance. He sprinklered to the ground and Chris tried to do his own version on it. Sonjay jokingly pushed him for his teasing.

"You gonna push me playa? Let's go. Trin get in here were going tag team on their asses." I hopped into the ring. Matt hip tossed me a couple times but other than that him and Sonjay concentrated on Chris. Chris and I ended up in the middle of the ring and we each threw one of the opposing men into the Irish whip. We grabbed hands and jumped into the drop kick. We climbed back to our feet and high fived. "Go back to the Himalayas Dutt." Chris yelled and broke into the sprinkler once again. He didn't see it coming but Sonjay swung his feet around and tripped Chris right onto his face. I was behind Sonjay so I turned him around and automatically set him up for the Destroyer. I just did it without thinking and hit it perfectly. Sonjay held his neck and just laughed because Chris had gotten back to his feet and we both sprinkled around him. Matt and Sonjay both got back up and made their way to the locker rooms.

"Guess that means we're undefeated." I said to Chris. His smile was gone and he was looking at the seats beside the ring. Petey was sitting there giving him the same look right back.

"Guess so kid. But I got to get going." He patted my shoulder and left.

"That was a pretty cool drop kick." Petey approached the ring again. His cool glare was gone and his goofy grin was back.

"What is it with you two?"I asked.

"Nothing. Why?"

"I get the feeling that you're not his favorite person."

"I'm everyone's favorite person." I laughed at that and rolled my eyes at him. "Are trying to say I'm not everyone's favorite person?" He slowly leaned towards me but jerked back when footsteps started coming down the tunnel. "Dammit." I had to laugh at him. He had horrible timing. Chris came back out of the tunnel with Allen right beside him. Petey groaned and got out of the ring.

"Wanted to see you practice a bit." Allen said trying to look innocent. Chris smirked at Petey as if he was hoping that by bringing my uncle here Petey would get his ass kicked. "Why don't you two show us what you were doing when I got here a few minutes ago." Petey told Chris. Chris nodded and smiled before hopping back into the ring.

"You don't have to Chris."

"I want to." Petey pulled up and chair and Allen sat down on the empty one beside him. "Get in here Williams." Sonjay came back down the ramp and him and Petey joined us in the ring. I felt a lot more comfortable having Sonjay in there. I took a deep breath trying to diffuse the tension.

"Let's do this." Chris and I moved to the center of the ring. We nodded grabbed hands and really got air. The drop was perfect. I ignored the fact that my uncle was there and we jumped around doing flips and hip tosses. Sonjay and Chris stepped to the side and Petey went into the Irish whip. This time I tripped him properly. Chris picked up Sonjay and power bombed him right onto Petey but he rolled out of the way and Sonjay landed on his feet. Petey immediately set him up for the Destroyer. I yanked Chris in front of me and set him up. Petey gave me a reassuring nod and I jumped over Chris. He was a lot heavier than Petey and Sonjay and I hoped that I was strong enough to flip him. We did the double Destroyer and after I hit it I just laid there. Petey pulled me up and Chris looked at me in shock.

"What the hell? I thought we were partners." I shrugged and helped him up.

* * *

"I can just feel it." Eric shivered and I laughed him from across the room. Monty and Jeff were out in the ring. This time without AMW or team Canada by their side. Eric was on the opposite side of the room. As soon as Jeff and Monty went out there he started to act more nervous than usual. I kind of think he has a bad feeling about being part of this. Scott swore when the arena lights began to flash and the scorpion went on the screens. I smiled because I had been hoping we'd hear from Sting. Tomorrow was his big debut.

"Queen of the hill. Alpha female. Let the mind games begin!" I couldn't believe it. He was talking. I smirked and listened to his speech. "Tomorrow night at final resolution. It's gonna be show time folks." The audience went nuts and I could barely keep myself from clapping. I was beginning to feel so jacked about tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

**This Chapter is based on the pay perview pretty much. Theres also more swearing then there usually is. Enjoy.**

**Final Resolution**

The electric guitars started and the four of us stepped out of the tunnel. Petey trotted ahead of us on the ramp and turned around to show everyone his number. He winked at me as he opened his shirt then he turned back around. Things between me and all the guys was great. Except for the occasional tension but I hoped after tonight that would be gone. Jesse and Rod were great and Allen has been good since he seen me practice. Something is bothering him though.

Petey started the match with Jay. It didn't take long for him to tag A1. Petey pointed to the middle of the ring and A1 obediently jumped in and flexed his muscles at Jay who tagged in Lance Hoyt. The ticked off Texan and A1 threw each other around for a while. Lance tagged Eric and him and Kenny King went at it for a while. Eric climbed to the top turnbuckle for ShowTime but Kenny grabbed him to suplex him off the top. Petey grabbed hold of Eric's leg to anchor him down. Eric jumped and Kenny lost balance and fell.

Lance was tagged in and Eric jumped onto his back. Lance was able to get Eric over his head then he power bombed him onto the mat. Lance tagged in Jay and A1 jumped into the ring when Eric crawled and tagged Petey. A1 charged Lance and both men flipped out of the ring. Kenny King beat on Petey until the ref told him to leave. Jay took this opportunity to climb to the top and jumped. Petey rolled out of the way and used the rope to pull himself up. Poor Jay landed flat on his stomach. He got to his feet but Petey was faster he set Jay up and did the Destroyer. I counted with the ref and jumped into the ring after he got the three count.

I shook my head at A.j's match. That dam Shannon Moore ran in there and screwed him overagain. That green basterd's really starting to get annoying. The camera went to the backstage area where Shane Douglas was standing in front of Sting's dressing room. No one answered when he knocked so he slowly opened the door. The first thing I saw was Eric sitting on the floor beside a mini fridge. Scott sat on the couch and A1 and Petey were standing in front of the table.

"What the hell is going on here. I'm looking for Sting." Shane asked in confusion and disappointment.

"Hey we're looking for Sting too." Petey said. "Look at this." He read out the inscription on a plaque on the table. "Total Non-Stop Action welcomes Sting. And look at this layout. I mean they've really outdone them selves this time. Apples, Perriot water, carrots. When team Canada came to TNA did we get anything like this?" All the other guys shook their heads. "And he didn't even have it in him to show up." Eric stepped up beside Petey.

"I wouldn't say that Petey. I have this feeling. A Canadian danger sense that he's here somewhere we should keep our eyes open." The locker room went dark and all I could here was Shane yell and Eric scream over and over. "I didn't mean to do it!" The lights went back on and Eric was in Shane's arms. He quickly dropped him and Petey sat an arm over each of Eric's shoulders. A1 passed him a bottle of water.

"Hey stupid." Scott flicked the light switch off then on and started to laugh again.

I sat back and watched AMW and 3-D start their match. It was for the world tag team championship. The locker room was so quiet. Scott came threw the door and sat down. None of the guys were with him. I really wanted to talk to Petey about what a dumbass he was. I had to admit though he looked sexy when he was trying to prove a point.

Gail Kim pulled out a pouch and poured white powder into Chris Harris's hands. Bubba saw this and slapped the bottom of his hands causing the powder to get in the ref's eyes. I swore and slapped the arm of the couch knowing this probably wasn't good for 3-D. I smiled though when Bubba pulled Harris into the pin and the blinded ref counted to three. Bubba and Deevon jumped up and hugged and the whole crowd cheered for the new tag team champs. All of a sudden three red figures slid into the ring. Eric and A1 took down the surprised team 3-D and Petey stood supervising holding a hockey stick. He pulled Harris over Bubba and slid out of the ring to help the ref in. Eric grabbed the hockey stick and him and A1 were out of the ring by the time the ref looked.

The ref lifted up Harris's arm and announced them the winners. Petey grabbed the belts and passed one to Harris and pushed the other one at Gail. The three team Canada men helped AMW get to the back. I turned in shock to Scott. He just nodded and didn't look surprised at all. Five minutes later the three guys came in smiling and looking really pleased with themselves. Scott got up and whispered something to them and left. I just glared at them and shook my head a little bit.

"Umm we should go." Eric looked at the ground and followed A1 out of the room.

"Yea go celebrate a job well done." I said sarcastically. Petey stood there not making eye contact but waiting for me to say something.

"I take it you were cheering for 3-D." I got to my feet and stormed out and into the office in the back. Petey followed me.

"It doesn't matter who I was cheering for. How can you get involved in that? Totally interfering in something that's none of your business. Are you guys AMW's little bitches now? Why the hell did you guys have to do that to 3-D. I watched the funeral a few months back but this was worse."

"I know. Look I'm sorry. I can't take that back and breaking into the locker room was funny. You have to admit it. But look, we're supposed to be ready to help Jeff. If you don't want me to interfere I won't." He knew I wasn't pissed anymore and he pulled me back close to him. "And it seems we're alone." Hekissedmy neckandI pushed away from him laughing.

"Go put some clothes on."

"You know you don't want that." I left the small office and shut the door behind me. The guys were still gone so I sat on the couch in front of the TV. Scott stormed in and looked around. I pointed to the door of his office and he went in. Their conversation didn't last long before Scott came back out and left. Petey came back out like nothing happened and plopped down beside me andput his arm over my shoulders.

"He isn't mad is he?" Petey shook his head and turned up the TV.

"He prefers me to not go out there anyway." We leaned back and watched a few matches. When Monty, Jeff and Christian all came out the noise level was deafening. The whole crowd was going nuts. Sting had the whole ring to himself so he walked around soaking it all in. Christian started with Jeff and as much as Christian tried he was having trouble getting to Sting. Sting was finally tagged in and he took over completely. The match was really good and Gail Kim got into it by doing the Hurracurona to Christian. By the time Sting pinned Jeff for the three count not one person in the crowd was sitting. I hopped up to answer the door when I heard a loud knocking. I opened it wide surprised to see Larry Zabisko. Scott came in right behind him looking as confused as me.

"Trinity. I have something I want to talk to you and your coach about." He passed me couple of papers and Petey leaned over my shoulder and automaticlly knew what it meant.

"This is bullshit." Petey took it from my hands and shoved it at Scott to look at. It was a contract for a handicap match.

**Ohh a cliffhanger. Yup i don't make too many of those. anyway if you review tell me what you think the contracts for?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I guess i'll relieve all this suspense. lol. If something doesnt make sense for some reason half of my end sentences in my paragraghs were gone for some reason. I hoped i fixed it though.**

**The Preparation**

"Just be ready for the match." Larry left and Scott took off too. As hard as he tried he couldn't get me out of it. I ploppeddown onto the couch and read it over.Petey sat beside me and studied the papers as if that would change them.

"I have to be unescorted and no interference will be permitted." I read out loud.

"That's crap. You are not doing this."

"I don't really have a choice. But I will need your help to get ready for this Petey." I looked at him then back at the contract. I was summoned to participate in a handicap match against none other than Austin Aries and Roderick Strong. They didn't take kindly to me getting in between them and Petey. Larry knew they wouldn't leave him alone until he let them have their way. He no doubt was aware of what it would do to the ratings.

* * *

I hopped back onto my feet. 

"This isn't working Petey. You need to find someone to actually fight me." Petey scratched his head and nodded. My speed was increasing and my reflexes were getting better. But Petey was not willing to hit me or to practice a bit rougher. I plopped back down on the mat.

"Maybe if you tried a bit harder I'd find you some one for you." I stood back up and we went for a bit longer. Petey was still a lot faster and kept out maneuvering me until I got frustrated. "C'mon Trin you're letting your temper win. Don't get frustrated just think." I pushed him back and ran my hand threw my hair.

"I am thinking! I'm thinking about how the hell I got myselfinto this and how I'm gonna get my ass kicked out there for not minding my own business." I yelled at him letting my emotions get the best of me.

"Sshh." Petey rushed forward and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry. I won't let you get hurt out there baby but we need to work." I pulled back and nodded. I had to trust him sowe went for another round. It went a lot better because Petey eased up a bit and was more relaxed.

"Hi." Sonjay came walking down the ramp. He hopped into the ring and offered to help out. Petey sat back and watched giving advice and instructions. After a few hours I was exhausted so I slid out of the ring and thanked Sonjay and Petey and I left.

I jumped upand kicked Eric on the shoulder after he threw me into the Irish whip. He was a great person to practice with. For once I had the advantage and was able to do moves without planning them. He didn't have a problem with tossing me around either.For the past few days I've been doing heavy practicing with anyone who wanted to fight. I thought I was improving a bit in speed and I was able to reverse moves faster. I was sore every night when I got home. We've been putting in long days. I just hope that it pays off. None of us really talked about my match or the most likely outcome. I pushed it out of my mind and concentrated on practising.

* * *

I paced my way back down the hall the opposite way I just came from. I felt nauseous and was sure that in seconds I would have to race to the bathroom. The locker room was empty and it didn't give me enough space to walk around so I left and headed to the hallway. For my match I wore my red track pants and my jersey over a white tank top. 

"Hey." Petey came up to me. "You almost ready? You're up next." I nodded and ran my hands threw my hair. He placed his hand on my back and we went into the locker room. Petey pulled open a couple drawers and came back over to me with tape to wrap my wrists and hands. He didn't say anything but i felt comforted having him there.When he was done I flexed my fingers.

"I can't do this. I'm going to go out there and do horribly. I'll lose and get beat up and make team Canada look bad." I took a deep breath and prepared to list off more things but Petey shut me up by putting his hand behind me head and pulling me to him and kissing me. My mind went completely blank and I just stood there. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Are you calm now." I just nodded unable to form a sentence. He took a step back and grinned. I turned towards the door to go for my match. There was a sharp slap on my ass and I whipped around to Petey. He just pointed to the door. "Get out there."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TNA wrestlers although i do own Trinity in a way**

**The Fight Goes On**

I exited the tunnel to our anthem and walked to the ring. I hopped around while Austin Aries and Roderick Strong's music began. They both excited the tunnel and grinned at the crowd then turned towards the ring with cocky grins. I shook my head and forced myself to focus. Roderick started off the match. I watched him pace around then ducked when he charged forward. He laughed a little and lunged again. This time I jumped up and drop kicked him. I didn't land right and I felt a jolt go up my wrists. I hate it when Petey's right.

I stood back up and was dropped from behind. Austin decided to come in and he kicked me from behind. The match was handicap so they were allowed to both be in the ring at once. Roderick picked me up and placed me on the turnbuckle. He climbed up and I kicked him causing him to lose his grip on me. I jumped up and did the Huracorona to him. I started to stand up and Austin grabbed me and suplexed me. Roderick and Austin both picked me up and did a double back breaker. I barely hit the ground when Roderick picked me up again and he did another back breaker to me. Austin grabbed my ankle and I kicked him in the face and tried to get back to my feet. Once again it was pointless because they over-came me and threw me into the Irish whip.

I dropped down and tripped Roderick but Austin was ready and he kicked me. They both picked me up and did another double back breaker. The noise level coming from the crowd changed and I looked towards the tunnel. Petey was coming out but stopped half way down the ramp because Larry came threw the tunnel.

"Williams! Stop right there. You seen the contract so don't take one more step towards the ring." Petey looked away from him and into the ring. Austin laughed at Petey and picked me up for the cradle shocker. Roderick steadied me over Austin shoulder and they both watched for Petey's reaction. Petey looked back at Larry flipped him off and ran to the ring. He kicked Austin in the stomach causing him to drop me.

The ref motioned for the bell to be rung and Roderick and Austin slipped out of the ring quickly. I grabbed Petey's hand and got to my feet. He held the rope open for me but I slid underneath. After that I needed a little bit of dignity.

* * *

"You okay? I bet your backs a little sore." Petey asked as soon as we got back to the locker room. I just shrugged my shoulders. The door burst open and Scott came in with Eric trailing behind. 

"You okay? I can't stick around but you did good out there." I watched him go in complete shock.

"Yea he's been getting weirder by the day." Petey said after he left. I quickly grabbed my bag and changed out of my track pants to jeans and traded my jersey for a blue zip-up sweater. I decided to go out to a club somewhere so my uncles would be sleeping by the time I got home. With my luck they were all home to see my match.

I pushed my way threw the crowded club and sat down at the bar on a stool. I quickly was poured a drink and I leaned back listening to the music.

"CanI buy you a drink?" A guy slid onto the stool next to me. I shook my head and motioned to my full glass. "Do you feel like dancing?" I shook my head again. "C'mon I don't bite." He leaned closer to me and felt someone come up behind me and wrap an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey baby sorry I'm late." Eric kissed me on the cheek and glared at the guy. I smiled back up at Eric and the other guy quickly got up and left. Eric stopped glaring and grinned down at me. "I should have been an actor." I burst out laughing and pulled him down into the now empty stool beside me. "You did pretty good tonight."

"Yea it takes talent to get your ass kicked."

"Meh. I get my as kicked all the time. So don't worry about one unfair match." We sat and talked for a while. I felt and hand on my back turned around surprised to see Petey there. Eric grinned at Petey and slowly left. Petey rolled his eyes at him.

"I'm surprised to see you here." I told him. He just shrugged his shoulder and sat next to me.

"I thought you might be here. How are you doing." A slow song by Emerson drive started. I'll die trying was one of my favorites. "Horrible but I know what might heal me." I teased. Petey leaned forward with a dirty smile on his face.

"Really? Anything I could do to help." I leaned bringing us even closer.

"You could dance with me." He sat back up obviously disappointed.

"Can I at least grope you." He asked sounding exasperated.

"No." I said dragging him to the dance floor. We squeezed our way in and he pulled me right up against him. I felt his hand slowly slide from my waist up my sweater. It stopped on the small of my back.

"Hey don't look at me. You said I couldn't grope you but you didn't say anything about not being allowed to feel you up a little bit." I laughed and pulled his hand out from under my shirt. "Meh. You can't blame a guy for trying." He said. The song changed and Honky-tonk Badonkadonk came on. Another Emerson drive song came on and we didn't sit down for hours. During another slow song I felt really sleepy and decided I should be headed home. Petey walked me out to my truck and waved to me as I pulled away. He headed towards his car.

I stopped my truck in my usual parking space and slowly made my way up the stairs. There was an elevator but pressing all those buttons seemed like way too much work. The halls were silent but that was expected at this hour. I quietly unlocked the door and went into the even quieter apartment. A voice in the darkness made me jump as I made my way to my bedroom.

"It's about time you showed up!"

**Sorry I didn't realize that there was another cliffhanger. but i hope you liked the chapter**


	16. Chapter 16

**I hope this isn't too repetitive.**

**The Past Comes Back**

"Where the hell have you been? Impact has been over for hours." Allen yelled stepping closer to me out of the dark living room.

"I went to a club and a few of the guys were there. So we hung out for awhile." I explained quietly not knowing what to say to him when he was this angry.

"Oh right. Sorry I forgot about your 'friends'." He said. His voice dripping with sarcasm. "It's sick you know." I felt myself losing my temper. I stepped closer to him.

"Look. Just because my so called mother was a whore doesn't mean I'm one." I shot back regretting it the second it came out.

"Well you're acting more and more like her everyday. A cheap slut who needs to be surrounded by men." He might as well have slapped me. I blinked back tears and said what I knew would hurt him.

"You're just pissed because half of your friends were sticking it to her." His eyes darkened andhe leaned in close to me.

"Yea well how many of them are sticking it to you." I was so shocked that my own family would believethat i was like that andI couldn't take it anymore. I ran to the door and raced down the hall to my truck. I quickly started it and sped out of the parkade. I really didn't want to run straight to Petey every time I had a problem. I also didn't want to go and bother Traci and Matt while they were sleeping. So after a while I turned around and headed towards Petey's house. I barely stepped out of my truck when his front door popped open. He leaned against the frame as if expecting me. I raced towards him and jumped into his arms. To my embarrassment I started to cry. He pulled me back into his living room and shut his door.

"Shh baby." He whispered to me lightly rubbing my back. I pulled back to look at him.

"Can I stay here just for tonight." He nodded and I was grateful that he didn't ask any questions.

"In the past half hour I've had four calls coming from your place and every time I answered they would hang up." He softly said. He leaned in and lightly kissed me. He pulled on my hand and I followed him into his bedroom.

* * *

Rod flung his jacket on the couch and almost collided with his little brother.

"Ali. What the hell what's wrong?" The man was pretty much in tears. Jesse came in right behind Rod and froze. He knew immediately that something was wrong.

"It's Trinnie. She's gone. I yelled she yelled and now she's gone." Allen quickly explained what happened leaving out the details and not saying exactly what he said to Trinity. Jesse grabbed his coat.

"I'm going to go and drive around looked for her truck."

"Don't bother Jess." Rod turned back to Allen. "We all know where she went." Allen nodded.

"I tried his number four times but I just kept hanging up." Rod placed a hand on Allen's back.

"Don't worry. She just needs to cool down." He knew better than to ask what was said. Allen and Trin both had bad tempers that they both probably lost. Allen was beating himself up enough for all of them and Trin would be safe with Williams.

* * *

"Do you want to talk about it?" I rolled onto my back and looked over at Petey beside me. "Was it Allen again?" I nodded.

"Yea. He got mad when I came home and we both said some things we shouldn't have. I guess I lost my temper." He smiled down at me.

"Really? I didn't know you had a temper." I elbowed him in the ribs. "What did he say?"

"Just stuff. It doesn't matter." I went quiet for a few minutes. "Tomorrow I'm going to give Traci a call. I could stay there for a couple days."

"Trin. How is it going to look if my own girlfriend doesn't even like me enough to stay with me for a couple days." I laughed at him then went quiet.

"Since when am I your girlfriend?"

"Since you realized you can't resist me."

"Sorry to break it to you Petey but I haven't realized that yet." Petey gave me a hurt look and I started laughing again.

"OK. How about since we hid out in a shower together. Or when we played strip monopoly. The first time we went clubbing after your first fight with your uncles, which I'm sure, was about me. But I knew for sure when you came out there and drop kicked Austin."

"Oh yea. The night of the break in enter." He just shrugged his shoulders rolled onto his stomach and flung an arm over my waist. I heard a phone ringing and recognized it as my cell. I checked my caller display and sat it back down. Seconds later Petey's started to ring. He passed it to me and I checked the display. I sat itnext to mine. After a couple seconds of silence mine started to ring again. I picked it up, turned it off and tossed it across the room.

"Good thing you don't have a bad temper." Petey mumbled I glared at him and swore when his phone started to ring. It stopped after a while but minutes later it started to ring again. I reached over and picked it up.

"What?"

"Baby. I guess I don't have to ask where you are." Rod said sounding relieved to hear my voice.

"Yea I guess you don't." Rod explained how Allen felt horrible but he understood that I needed to cool off. We talked for a few minutes then Rod asked.

"When are you coming home?" I told him I wasn't sure and I hung up and turned off Petey's cell phone. I sat up and rested my face in my hands. Petey's hand slid up and rubbed my back.

"You alright?" I nodded but didn't lift up my face. Petey rolled onto his back and pulled me down beside him. I laid my head on his chest and he slowly rubbed my back and in no time I fell asleep.

**Yea i know. Petey is the most adorable guy ever. I hope you liked it and that it made sense.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow. i can't believe how much this story there is. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own TNA or its wresters (sob)**

**Spoiler worning. If you haven't seen the first Saw i kind of ruin the ending. Sorry.lol.**

**Everything Must Come To An End**

"Are you sure?" Petey asked again for the fifth time.

"Yes Petey. I'm sure that I'm not bored enough to play strip monopoly." I rolled my eyes at him. We'd slept in late and then went to a gym and boxed for a while. We stopped by Eric's for a bit then ended up back at Petey's place. He sat in a chair flipped threw the guide to see what pay per view movies were on. Petey laughed and put on Saw. I walked into the kitchen and the movie started.

"C'mon Trin. It's just a movie get in here." I went back into the living room and as I passed Petey's chair he grabbed my arm and pulled me onto him. He shifted so it was more comfortable. "There you'll be safe now." The movie was horrifying. Embarrassingly I screamed a couple times and cried at the end. It didn't exactly have a happy ending. Petey just laughed at the most intense parts and cheered when the bad guy got away.

"What kind of freak are you?" I asked him when it ended.

"I often ask myself the same question." He said seriously. Then he cracked up laughing and I shook my head. "Oh well. Let's go to bed." I nodded but didn't make an effort to move. Petey sighed and picked me up and carried me.

I opened my eyes to the still dark room. Petey was on his stomach with his arm over my waist. He was half laying on me and when I tried to slide over a bit his arm tightened locking me in place. When I opened my eyes again several hours later Petey was still sleeping. His hair was damp and his chest bare. He must have gotten up and showered. Once again I couldn't get up. How on earth could somebody sleep so much?

"Petey?" He just moaned and didn't open his eyes. "Petey I want to get up." He just moaned again and his arm tightened around me.

"No." He mumbled. "You can stay here." I sighed and lightly shook him. "Nope you're mine." I laughed at him. He was actually talking in his sleep. I shook him a little harder and his eyes slowly opened. "Hi."

"Hi." I said.

"I guess I fell asleep again." He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Yea I guess you did."

* * *

I banged my hands against the floor and cheered for the boys. It was triple team action with A1, Eric and Petey against sharkboy, Lance Hoyt and Ronnie Killings. The match was in our favor except for the way Lance threw Eric around. A1 cleared the ring and now Petey and Ronnie were fighting it out. Petey drop kicked Ronnie and got to his feet. He quickly grabbed Ronnie as he was standing and set him up for the Destroyer. He hit it and pinned Ronnie for the three count.

I cheered and A1, Eric and I jumped into the ring. We headed to the back and sat around for a while. Like usual lately Bobby and Scott were missing. Some weird stuff was going on with them and Jackie Gayda. Jeff Garret was also involved in it. Sonjay and Sabin came on and we watched their match. They won after a few minutes. They hugged and they headed to the ramp. A1 and Eric left early but I wanted to stick around for Sting's speech. I brought my truck tonight and it wasn't exactly said out loud but Petey and I both knew it was time I went home. I haven't heard from any of my uncles since the first night. Finally the moment came and Sting headed to the ring working the crowd every step of the way. I got a really bad feeling when he stepped into the ring. I leaned forward on the couch and covered my mouth with my hands. I knew where this was going.

"I don't want the wonderful memory to be tainted. So finally I get to say my good bye." He gave a little wave and laid his bat in the center of the ring. The poor guy was crying as he stepped out of the ring. So was I. I ran out of the locker room and jogged towards the tunnel. Sonjay and Sabin were just ahead of me. The three of us stepped out on the ramp. A.J was already out there and he shook Sting's hand. Chris was next then Sting came up to Sonjay and me. He placed a hand on Sonjay's shoulder then he turned to me. I wasn't sure what he would do but he shook my hand then continued out. A shocked and confused Christian stood in the tunnel. Sting shook his head and gave him a hug then he left.


	18. Chapter 18

**A "song" kind of inspired this. In a way. BTW i have a shout out to KD (loverofthestars) thanks for list of 276 reasons. Although this shout out is kind of pointless because your sitting beside me right now. Luv Ya!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Petey. (dam) or who ever else i felt like mentioning in this chapter. Except Trinity. Can't take that from me hahahaha**

**The Hand That Wrote the Note**

I pulled into the parking lot and Petey pulled in right behind me. It was hard to believe that it's been a whole week since I've been home.

"You sure you're ready to do this. I can come in with you." Petey came up to me. I nodded. "Just don't forget. If you need me you know where to find me."

"Yea and look where that's gotten me."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"C'mon Petey. You know what I mean. Look at all the crap that's been happening. My uncles have gotten all weird. Is it even worth it." Petey just started to laugh.

"Of course it's worth it. Hasn't the last week told you that." He questioned.

"The past week has been good but we should stop before it gets too serious."

"Trin what the hell do I have to do to get you to stop pushing away from me. No never mind. I know how I'll convince you."

"What are you gonna do? Make a list of how irresistible you are." I said sarcastically.

"Maybe I will." He quickly kissed me and started towards his car with a silly grin on his face. "Call me if you need me." I shook my head and went into the apartment building wondering what the hell he was up too.

I came in and Rod was the only one home. He leapt to his feet at the sight of me and walked over. He looked at me for a couple seconds then he gave me a hug. He quickly started talking about my match and what has happened the past week. We sat on the couch and after we caught up Jesse came home and was just as happy to see me there. No one said anything about Allen or the fight. But they both went silent when we heard a key turn in the door. Allen came in and froze when he saw me. Jesse and Rod quickly got out of there. Cowards. I thought to myself. I got to my feet and waited for Allen to make his way to the living room.

"So you're back."

"Not yet but I should show up tomorrow." He smirked a little at me and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I umm said some things that I shouldn't have." He looked down at the ground.

"We both did." I felt just as uncomfortable as Allen did. I didn't have anything else to say so I gave him a quick hug and went to bed.

* * *

I waved to Jesse and pulled back out of the parkade. I've been back for three days now and so far things were going all right. Jesse and I spent the day at the restaurant and after six hours of dealing with rude annoying people we decided we needed to do something to vent some anger. He went home to sleep and I'm heading to the arena. Hopefully some one would be there practicing. To my disappointment the ring was empty but I jumped in anyway. I played around on the ropes jumping around and doing some flips off the ropes. I stood up onto the turnbuckle and looked around.

"Don't jump! It's not worth it!" I turned and laughed at A.J and sat down on the top rope. He was dressed in jeans and a dress shirt.

"What are you doing here. Obviously not practicing." He shook his head.

"Nope. Today I'm a messenger." He reached into his pocket and hopped into the ring and held out two envelopes. I took them and gave him a weird look.

"They're from Petey. I don't know what this is all about but he giggled when he gave me my instructions. I'm to stay here and make sure you read that one first and that one last." He pointed to each of the envelopes.

"I think I can handle that on my own." I told him. "Besides since when do you listen to Petey?"

"Since he threatened my manhood in between giggles." I laughed at him.

"Just go A.J I won't cheat. I promise." He looked around as if thinking.

"No I'll stay." He stepped out of the ring and climb over the barricade and sat down on a chair. I tore open the first envelope and unfolded a piece of paper.

_I put a lot of thought in what you said. I mean I lot of thought. You wanted reasons and I came up with forty-one of them. _

_1. I'm persistent (but I guess you already knew that). 2. Elvis is dead and Bob Saget is married. Who's left?_

_3. I've been told I'm good in bed. 4. I only tie women up and spank them when they ask me too._

_5. I've been told I'm good in bed. 6.You haven't had a sufficient dose of strangeness in your life._

_7. I've never opened fire on a group of unarmed people. 8. If you don't like it I promise to give you a FULL refund. _

_9. So far I have managed to not decapitate myself. __10. JUST DO IT! _

_11. I have never gambled away a girlfriend in Las Vegas._

_12. I'm faster than an unfired bullet. 13. I'm FULLY functional_

_14. I will make you smile. 15. It would make me smile. 16. It would make you smile too._

_17. The part I played in the bombing of Hiroshima is largely exaggerated. _

_18. A cheap thrill is still a thrill. 19. Try it. You'll like it. 20. I'm weird enough for most purposes._

_21. I'm not easy but we can discuss it. 22. I don't JUST want to grope your body._

_23. Rarely do flashing lights mesmerize me for more than ten minutes. _

_24. There is no proof of my being involved in Hitler's rise to power._

_25. It only seems kinky the first time. 26. I only pursue the best._

_27. I'll try anything four or five times. It may be an acquired taste. 28. I only LOOK innocent._

_29. I'm nobody's fool. If you would like me to be yours just say so. _

_30. I'll respect you in the morning. 31. I can go from 0 to horny in .3 seconds. _

_32. I have impeccable taste in women._

_33. I seldom ask a woman to remove her clothes in public._

_I'm trying to commit suicide by sexual overdose and I need your help._

_35. If you don't you'll feel bad about it in the morning. 36. I'm available._

_37. I snatch kisses (and vice versa). 38. I own my body but I share._

_39. I'm not afraid to cry. Admittedly it's usually when I hurt myself but I can build on that._

_40. You're falling madly in lust with me. You just don't know it yet._

I looked up at A.J. He probably thought I was crazy. I kept bursting out in laughter. I refolded the paper and started laughing again. Remembering the other envelope I tore it open and my smile quickly disappeared.

_Last but definitely the most important reason of all._

_I think I'm in love with you._

I wiped my eyes and looked around me again. I slowly stood up and walked past A.J and into the tunnel. Something caught my eye and I picked up another envelope off the ground in the tunnel. A.J came threw the other one when he arrived. I ripped this one open.

_I knew you'd come._

I looked around again. Dam this was getting creepy. The halls were all empty and so were the locker rooms. Where could he be? I went to the dark parking lot and couldn't see anyone around. As if on cue I heard footsteps come up behind me. I whipped around to Petey. My first reaction was to jump and give him a huge hug. Then I pushed back and slapped his chest.

"What the hell. Are you a fricking stalker now?"

"I prefer to describe my profession as a contemperary anthropological interactive observer because it has just the right amount of flair. Besides, stalker is such an ugly word…and it's only stalking if you hide."

"And what have you been doing?"

"Studying from afar." I laughed and gave him another hug. "I meant everything from the list you know. But I don't want anymore of this running to me then pushing me away again. I need an answer."

"Or what?"

"I'll continue observing."

"You have way too much spare time."

"I'm willing to give it to you." He slowly leaned down and for once nobody interrupted us. I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around his neck. We slowly parted and I rested my head on his shoulder and we stood that way for a long time just swaying together.

**Well? i better get some long review for this one.lol. Tell me what you thought.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Its great to know y'll loved the last chap. thanx for the review and keep'em coming.lol.**

**Main Contender**

"Finally you're here." Petey grabbed my hand tugged me out towards the interview room where Tim Terry and the rest of team Canada was waiting. I went and stood beside Eric who was twitching a little bit and looking around nervously. I put a hand on his shoulder. Tim Terry asked Scott about the upcoming match between 3-D and Team Canada. I was shocked when Scott said that Eric and Bobby would be fighting them. Eric looked even more shocked and he stared at Scott as if waiting for him to say he was kidding. Gail Kim came out of nowhere and got right in Scott's face waving a tape recorder in her hand.

"What are we gonna do Scott? This tape will get us all fired! It mentions my name you're name his name." She pointed to Bobby and Scott. Petey watched Gail as if trying to make sense out of what was happening. Gail and Scott started to leave and Petey called out to Scott.

"But what about our match?" He asked.

"If I don't take care of this there will be no more matches for any of us." Scott stormed after Gail with Eric trailing behind. Petey shook his head and wiped his hand over his face. He slapped A1 on the arm.

"Let's go." The three of us left to get ready for the match.

I nodded to Sonjay and Sabin as they hopped into the ring. This was a main contender match. The winners after the matches would get a chance at the tag team championship against AMW. The two teams were pretty even. Petey got Chris set up for the destroyer but at the last minute Chris got out of it. Petey worked on him for a few minutes but once again Chris escaped. So far there'd been several pin attempts but they'd all been interrupted by the other teammate. Sonjay set Petey up and did the sprinkler on him. Chris came in and him and Petey fought for a while longer. Chris got a slight advantage and lifted Petey above his shoulder. He hit the cradle shock dead on and won the match. Chris and Sonjay quickly hugged and got out of there. Petey stayed on the ground and pounded his fist against the mat. Alistair and me went into the ring and helped him out. We helped him into the back. Petey sprawled onto the couch.

"Dam. I'm sorry Ali." Petey said to Alistair.

"Don't worry about it man. How's your back?" Petey just shrugged his shoulders as if he was fine. I turned on the TV to see what was happening out in the ring. Alex was out there taping Roderick and Austin. Halfway threw the match Scott and Gail came out and started talking to Alex. Alex grabbed his camera and followed Scott and Gail into the back.

"What the hell?" I shook my head and left. I went into the parking lot and saw Scott, Jeff, Gail, Bobby and Eric waving to Alex as he pulled out. I laughed to myself. The guy drove a beetle. Gail and Jeff quickly disappeared and Eric kept trying to get Scott's attention.

"Don't you ever shut up? I don't want to hear it Eric." Bobby gave him a sympathetic look and trailed after the frustrated Scott. Eric turned to me.

"Trin he's not gone. Sting's still here. I can feel it and it's making me really nervous." He looked around and I followed him back to the arena and thought to myself. When are you not nervous?

"Honestly how is your back?" I parked my truck in his driveway.

"Honestly? It feels a little bit stiff."

"C'mon. If you're lucky I'll give you a little massage."

"Are we still talking about my back." I took his key from him and rolled my eyes. He came in right behind me and pretty much fell onto his couch. I didn't blame him tonight was exhausting.

"Petey. Sleeping on the couch isn't gonna help." I tugged on his hand and he slowly got up. I pulled him into his room and he flopped back out onto his bed. I checked my watch regretting that I had to get home. I rolled him onto his back.

"How tired can you honestly be?" I said in frustration.

"Why are you planning on taking advantage of me?" He mumbled.

"You wish." I straightened up and smiled down at him. "I have to go now."

"No you don't." I leaned down to kiss him goodbye and his hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me down beside him. I started laughing as he trapped me next to him.

"I take it your not all that tired." He started to tickle me and I managed to wiggle away and get back on my feet. "Act your age!"

"What fun is that." I quickly kissed his cheek and got out of there.


	20. Chapter 20

**This is another shout-out to KD. Thanks for the pick-up lines. Y'all see more stuf in the next chap. And KD if ya keep it up i'll make you eggs.lol. I hope you all like this chapter and review please.**

**This Seat Taken?**

I stepped back threw the swinging door separating the kitchen from the dining area at Marie's. The lunch hour was insane and all three of my uncles and me were helping out. Allen stayed in the kitchen with Seth and Marie. Jesse didn't want to miss the chance of waiting on the women so I was left with mainly male customers. I unloaded the plates off my tray and headed to another table to take another order. I rushed to the back to give the slip to Seth then I grabbed a couple drinks to take to a table. As I was passing a table I felt a sharp slap on my ass. I turned to glare at theguy that'd been giving me problems since he came in.

"This seat taken?" he asked with a smirk. I smiled back sweetly at him.

"Yes it is. And if you touch me again I'll break everyone of your fingers." His friend started to laugh and I turned back towards the door. Petey walked in and I smiled at him.

"Oh crap." The guy swore and his friend laughed even harder seeing Petey give me a little wave. I headed to another table and took the order. In half an hour I should be able to leave if it's quieted down enough. Closing time was soon anyway. I dropped some empty dishes into the sink and caught Marie looking at the big clock on the wall. I thought back and realized that she's done that several times in the past hour.

"Are you supposed to be somewhere Marie?" Her eyes immediately left the clock and she shook her head.

"No. Not really." Rod walked in to say good bye to us and left because he had to go to work.

"Marie come on. What are you late for?"

"A niece of mine is getting christened today. I'm supposed to be the god mother."

"Then what the hell are you doing here? Go. Get out of here." Just like I thought she refused to leave. I followed her around telling her that business was slowing down and I could easily handle the place. Jesse would be here for a little while longer and Petey and Seth were here. It took a good ten minutes for me to convince her. Or maybe she was just sick of me pestering her. I went back into the dining area and quickly caught up after a few rounds. The place started to clear out and Jesse left then Seth took off. A few people were still eating but I was sick of being on my feet so I plopped down beside Petey in one of the booths.

"Who were those guys sitting over there?" He pointed the table where the guy who grabbed my ass was sitting. I shrugged my shoulders. "They were giving me really weird looks. Actually one of them was avoiding eye contact and the other couldn't stop laughing." I started to laugh a little bit and told him why they were laughing. Petey laughed too. Apparently he liked the line the guy used. I left him laughing at the table and went to see if Seth needed any help.

"So is that him?" He asked the second I walked in. He was cleaning things and putting stuff away. I nodded and Seth pretended to cry. I laughed and gave him a quick hug and told him I was leaving. Petey was waiting for me by the door. I had my truck parked a few blocks away. Petey held the door open for me and grabbed my hand when we stepped outside. After one block he dropped my hand and slowed down so he was walking a little behind me. I turned to give him a weird look but he slapped my ass before I completely turned.

"This seat taken?" He asked and I swung at him. He ducked and laughed harder. He took off running and I ended up chasing him all the way to my truck. I leaned against my truck and tried to catch my breath. Petey stepped towards me and started to poke me in the ribs and stomach. I was laughing so hard I could barely breathe. I pushed him back and tried to grab his hands to stop him.

"What's wrong Trin? Too weak for me?"

"Get in the dam truck." I pushed him towards the passenger side. I slid into my seat and barely waited for him to close his door before I floored it and peeled out of the parking lot.


	21. Chapter 21

**I have no problem with the names Gus or Mertle. They just worked. There is some swearing in this chapter.**

**Gus and Mertle**

"All right. Try it again." I glared at Petey and got back to my feet. I ran back to the ropes and I jumped onto the top rope and flipped back towards Petey. He stepped out of the way once again shook his head. "That's how you break a wrist. Try it again." I did it once more and he still wasn't happy.

"Screw this." I stepped out of the ring and headed up the ramp. A couple wrestlers had already shown up for impact tonight. Petey hopped out after me and followed me into the back.

"Fine we'll take a break. But you're doing it wrong." I whipped around at him.

"Just because I'm not doing it your way does not mean it's wrong." He just shrugged.

"Yea it does. My way's the right way and you're not doing it my way. That automatically makes it wrong." I stretched my hands out as if I was going to strangle him then pulled them back to my side.

"You're so fricking annoying." He leaned back and grinned at me. This made me even more mad.

"Really what about me annoys you so much?" I glared at him and pointed an angry finger at him.

"You're fricking voice is annoying and that dam stupid grin and your fricking name. I mean really. Were you named after a dam canary?"

"Hey Petey's an awesome name. Trinity. Now that's a freakish name." He said trying not to laugh.

"So it's better than Mertle."

"Yea so. Petey's better than Gus." He shot back.

"True." I nodded and realized how stupid we sounded. I burst out laughing and Petey couldn't help but laugh too. "I'm sorry." I leaned in and gave him a hug.

"I think I can find it in my heart to forgive you."

* * *

I cheered when Chris set Roderick in the corner. He backed up and ran to drop kick him. I gasped when his ankle bent and crumpled under him. It bent at a horrible angle and you seen his pain when he fell. He got back to his feet and tagged Sonjay in. They were still able to win the match, which meant they had a title shot at Against all Odds. I headed out to the hall to go and check on Chris. Petey stopped me before I got to the door. 

"We're ambushing 3-D tonight." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Thanks for telling me." I barely stepped into the hall when I crashed into somebody. I quickly apologized and looked at a scowling Bubba. He looked at me as if I was a bug.

"You shouldn't even be here. The basterds on Team Canada only needed a squeeze toy to entertain them. You all should go back to where you belong." With one last shake of his head he walked off. I continued on to Chris's locker room. It was only him there holding an ice pack to his swollen ankle.

"How you doing?"

"Pretty crappy actually. Do you thinks there's a very good chance it'll miraculously fix itself by tomorrow night?" I took the ice from him and sat beside him on the bench readjusting it. Sonjay returned with a couple trainers and a few paramedics. They looked over his ankle and told him the usual. Stay off it, put ice on it and wrap it up. Sonjay plopped down and pretty soon everyone left the three of us alone. I knew I probably didn't want to know what was about to happen but I turned on the TV anyway.

3-D was fighting Diamonds in the rough. The match was interrupted when Chris Harris and James Storm came out accompanied by Gail Kim. The Diamonds left and AMW and 3-D yelled at each other for a while.

"As for Team Canada the day will come when we beat them straight back to that miserable country just north of us." I scowled at the screen and put my hands over my face when A1 and Petey ran out and slid into the ring. What were they thinking? Bubba and Deevon beat them both up and tossed A1 out of the ring. Petey was thrown out right behind him. The Dudley boys both reached under the ring and the crowd screamed when they pulled out a table. Chris sat his hand on my back.

Ray and Deevon grabbed Petey and threw him back into the ring. I knew that I couldn't go out there. The brothers set Petey up in front of the table. Eric came out of nowhere and hit Deevon in the back. Bobby wasn't far behind him. I cheered and jumped up. Eric and Petey beat on Deevon while Bobby and A1 took out Bubba. Eric quickly snatched their plaque and helped Bobby put Bubba threw the table. Bubba stayed on the ground. The boys headed towards Deevon and Eric and A1 held him while Bobby rubs the plaque in his face. Blood poured from the scratches and dripped into the pool on the ring. Petey walked away and got himself a mic.

"Now its time to respect the greatest national anthem in the world." He tossed the microphone down and all the boys stood at attention and sang along with the anthem. As soon as the guys left the ring I ran towards the hall to meet up with them. The guys all went into the locker room and Petey stood outside and turned to me. The look on his face told me he expected me to yell at him. Instead I ran towards him and gave him a big hug then a long kiss.

"You were so close to going threw a table you idiot." I slapped his chest. Then gave him another hug. I heard footsteps coming down the hall so I pulled away.

"Gus, Mertle." A.J. nodded to both of us and continued down the hall. I turned to look at Petey. He seemed as shocked as I was.

"Fuck you Allen!" We both yelled at him before starting to laugh.

* * *

**BTW i just found out my brother is going to Orlando for a convention. Isnt that the most unfair thing. if he sees Petey or anyonehe better bring them back here. He doesnt even watch TNA and its soooo un fair.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Against All Odds**

I leaned back and watched the screen with Eric. We all had a busy night ahead of us for this pay per view. A1 had a match against Ronnie and all the boys got sent from ringside. It was wrong of me but I found it funny. What did they expect to happen? A1 lost his match but he did fairly well. The boys all left shortly after but I convinced Eric to stay with me. I liked having him around.

"Eric. What the hell are you sitting around for? Jeff is waiting for us." Scott stood at the door all red faced and mad. Eric quickly got up and hurried after him. I laid down on my stomach. Austin and Roderick had a match against the naturals. Chase and Andy are really nice guys. Very talented as well. Chase was left in the ring with the perfect opportunity for a suicide dive. He dove threw the top two ropes and I cringed when Austin's leg got bent under him at a weird angle. It was hard to feel sorry for the jerk though. He limped for the rest of the match and the naturals took advantage and Andy pinned Austin for the win.

"Hey toots." I looked up just as someone sat on me.

"Petey!" I laughed and pushed him on the ground. "You have a match."

"Yea I know. I needed a little luck though." He wiggled his eyebrows and I laughed and pulled his face closer for a kiss.

"Good luck. Now go." He got up and scampered out the door. Sometimes he was too much like a kid.

Alex, Petey, Matt and Jay all stood in a corner of the ring. Traci went out there with Matt and I wondered if I should have gone too. Petey and Matt started the match and tossed each other around. I kept my eye on Traci though. I loved the girl but she was a major advantage to Matt. Before I showed up she was the main reason why Petey lost whenever he fought against Matt. Just like I expected Traci turned around and lifted up her skirt. Petey seemed to freeze and Matt was able to quickly get him on the ground. I glared at him and didn't feel sympathetic at all when Matt punched him in the face. He deserved it for being such a perv. I smiled to myself when I realized I was jealous.

Jackie all of a sudden came down the ramp and headed right for Alex. She was waving her hands and really giving it to him. She was wearing a little miniskirt and a tiny top that was more tears than actual fabric. Petey kicked Matt and had him ready for the destroyer. This was it. If he got this the win was his. I groaned when he paused to laugh at Alex in his predicament giving Matt time to crawl away. Jay came out of nowhere and rolled Petey into a pin and got the three count. Petey looked pissed and immediately started yelling at the referee. Even though it was his fault. Doesn't he always tell me to concentrate?

Sabin and Sonjay fought against AMW. It was a title match but Chris still wasn't 100 percent. I tried to convince him to not fight but like a typical man he claimed he'd be fine. Apparently his ankle doesn't hurt if he puts his weight on his heel. This didn't stop James and Harris from taking full advantage. They removed his tension bandage and did what ever they could to cause damage. Even when Chris tagged Sonjay in he would get beat on from the outside. Poor Sonjay did what he could and even got a two-count on James. AMW did the death sentence and pinned Sonjay for the win.

I hoped that would be the end of it but instead they handcuffed Sonjay to the turnbuckle and they went to get chairs. I breathed in a sigh of relief when Sabin got to him in time to scare AMW away. They were such cowards. Chris put an arm around Sonjay and waited for someone to come and unlock the cuffs.


	23. Chapter 23

**I know i didnt add a lot of detail to the actual meeting of the family's but i didnt feel it was that important. I thought the way things were between Petey and Trinity was more important. Hope you like and send me some LONG reviews.lol.**

**Valentine's Day**

"Keep your eyes closed. Don't peek."

"Petey. This is ridiculous." I felt him slide in close behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. He was convinced on doing something special for Valentine's Day.

"Okay you can look." I opened my eyes but all I could see was his car. "Check the back seat."

"Alright but if I see a body or one of your hoes all tied up and gagged. I'm not getting involved." He laughed I walked forward and seen a bunch of bags.

"What hoes would I want here. Wait you're not still mad about the whole Traci and Gail thing. Are you?'

"No. I'm pissed about the whole Traci, Gail AND Jackie thing." I wasn't really mad but it was fun bugging him. He rested his head on mine.

"You're really possessive you know that." My mouth dropped open and I whipped around prepared to hit him. He just laughed and easily caught my hands. "Feisty are we." He laughed harder and lightly kissed me. When I didn't knee him in the groin he deepened the kiss and opened my mouth with his. The other night at Against All Odds he met up with Jeff and had his arm around Gail and tried to flirt with Jackie. She shut him down though so that makes up for it. "As I was trying to say before you brutally attacked me we are going on a trip."

"A trip. Where?" I asked out of breath.

"Everywhere. I talked to your uncles and they packed bags for you. You're going to meet my parents and we're going to go to see your grandfather."

* * *

Petey's parents were awesome. His mother was outspoken and determined that the living in Orlando was turning him into someone with out manners. We entered the nice house and after only a few minutes I felt at ease. It was funny watching how polite he was to her. Calling her ma'am and agreeing with everything she said. He just rolled his eyes at her when she showed me to the guestroom and whispered about the sins of kids these days. Petey no doubt was sick of hearing this but I found her precious. I went to the guestroom just before eleven and put on a pair of shorts and muscle shirt. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. My door quietly opened and a dark figure slipped in before closing it silently behind him.

"Hey you." Petey whispered. "I haven't really talked to you all day. Alone." The bed shifted and he sat down beside me. "Excited about tomorrow?" I pulled him down beside me and rested my head on his bare chest.

"Thank you for this." He pulled me against him and wrapped his arms around me. "Your parents are awesome."

"They love you." He said stroking my back.

"They're a sweet couple." He bent his head down and slowly kissed me. He rolled me under him and I moaned when his hands crept up my sides. I slid my hands up his arms and wrapped them around his neck. But he stopped after a few minutes when he'd slid down to my neck.

"I don't want to give you a hickey the day before I meet the man who raised you. So we should probably stop here." I giggled and he moved to his side. It wasn't long beforeI fell asleep. Petey just laid there for a while watching her. Thinking about what his mother said to him before. Peter Benjamin Michael Williams. Why is there no ring on that girl's finger? She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips and scowling as if he was a misbehaved ten-year-old. What had he told her then? It was complicated. It wasn't really. He loved her and she seemed to like him. Maybe discussing marriage was a little drastic but he should say something to her. Neither of them had said anything about the note he wrote to get her back. He meant every word of it too. He was in love with her. A plan began to form in his mind as he made sure Trin was sleeping before he sneaked out.

* * *

I hugged Mrs. Williams and shook hands with Petey's dad. It was later than we hoped to leave for my place but we had time. Petey got in behind the wheel because he said that if I drove anymore we'd both end up dead. He drove down the small tree lined street and we got onto the highway. We drove for about four hours then we stopped at a small gas station for a few minutes. We pulled into the empty parking lot and sat there.

"Can I see your wallet." I nodded and pulled my wallet out of my pocket and passed it over to him. Petey opened it up and just like he thought in the center was a bunch of papers and pictures. A couple of her and Eric taken at parties and one of the whole team. One of her with her uncles and a picture of six men. He recognized Rod, Allen and Jesse. Tucked underneath and folded was a group of papers he was hoping to find. "You kept it." He held up the letter that he wrote. She had all the papers from that day. That was enough of a sign from her. She was a little bit red and wouldn't look at him as he grinned at her. "Now look in mine." He pulled out his and passed it to her.

I looked over at him and wondered what he was up to. I opened it up and glanced up at him again.

"Keep looking threw it." I went through the cash compartment and whistled. "I said keep looking I didn't ask you to rob me." I laughed and he flicked open a pocket I didn't see. Inside was a thick gold ring. I gently picked it up. It had sketching all around it and four small emerald stones. "My grandparents bought that for me when I started to get scouted. They gave it to me soon after when I signed my first contract with ROH. Think of this as your first contract. I want you to have it. As a promise." I smiled at him and he reached over to slip it on the chain around my neck.

"And what exactly am I promising?" I teased him quietly. Instead of answering me he hooked one finger over the chain and gently tugged me forward. The kiss was sweet and was better than any answer he could have gave me.

**I pretty happy wih how this chapter went. Hope you liked.**


	24. Chapter 24

****

**This chapter wasn't really planned but it just came ou. i petty happy about bc i tried something new. the song is lts get it on by Marvin Gaye. I dont own the song but it works and i hope you like this chapter.**

**Let's Get It On**

"This is it." We pulled into the old house where I was raised. The paint on the porch was faded but it was still in good shape. The front door opened and my grandfather appeared. His hair was still thick and gray and he still looked as strong and imposing as always. I didn't bother grabbing my jacket. Instead I jumped out of the car and ran at him and jumped into his arms.

"Good to see you baby. You taking care of your self?" I nodded and turned towards Petey who was just getting out of the car. I made an introduction and we were whisked inside. "Dave and Mike are still at work but they'll be here soon to see you."

"Those are my oldest uncles. Their contractors." I explained to Petey. Just as grandpa predicted they showed up and each had a big hug for me. We stayed one night then had to leave. I hugged everyone again and Petey shook hands with them. Petey took my hand and led me out to the car. I waved at them and we pulled out. I guess its back to Florida.

_I've been really trying baby. Trying to hold back these feelings for so long._

_And if you feel. Like I feel baby then come on. _

_Oh come on. Let's get it on._

Petey slid his hands down my back and wrapped them around my waist. I tucked my head under his chin and ran my fingers along the back of his neck. Someone bumped into me from behind but I ignored them because the whole place was crowded so it was impossible to not bump into people. On our way back to Orlando we stopped in at a small but packed club. In a way it reminded me of the dances held on Dirty Dancing. Everyone was pretty buzzed and no one was just sitting there.

_Ahhh. Let's get it on. Lets love baby. _

_Let's get it on. Sugar lets get it on._

_We're all sensitive people with so much to give. Understand me sugar._

_Since we got to be here. Let's say. I love you_

Without speaking I followed Petey out of the club and we quickly drove the last hour to his place.

_There's nothing wrong with me loving you._

_Baby not at all and giving yourself to me can never be wrong. If the love is true._

_Oh baby. Now don't you know how sweet and wonderful life can be._

_I'm asking you baby to get it on with me._

He pulled me into the dark house and closed the door behind us. He pulled my face close to his and kissed me slowly and I clung to him as he led me into his room. In a quick motion he tugged off my T-shirt and pulled me down on the bed. He came down with me and moved down to my neck. I worked on getting his shirt off and he kissed his way to my bra and started to unbutton my pants. I moaned against him and helped him kick my jeans off onto the floor. His soon followed and I ran my hands up his smooth back.

_I ain't gonna worry. I ain't gonna push. I won't push you baby._

_So come on, come on, come on, come on baby._

_Let's get it on. Let's get it on_

_You know what I'm talking about. Come on baby._

_Hey girl. Let your love come out._

_If you believe in love lets get it on._

Everything felt so right. Petey went slow and gave me plenty of chances to back out. To tell him to stop. Of course I didn't. I felt a stab of pain and clutched him even closer to me. He kissed me again softly and pulled me against him and wrapped an arm over my waist and nestled his face by my hair.

"I love you Trin." He whispered right before I fell asleep in his arms.

_Ohhh lets get it on baby._

_Let's get it on. Please get it on._

_Come on, come on, come on, come on darling stop beating around the bush._

_We're gonna get it on. I want to get it on. _

_You don't have to worry that it's wrong. If the spirit moves you let me groove you._

_Let your love come out. _

_Oh get it on. Come on baby._


	25. Chapter 25

**Wow. i didnt update sooner bc i went to the city and bought five TNA DVD's.lol i couldnt resist. petey's in 3 and aj's in them all. i cant wait to watch them all. but i also get to see petey winn the belt. yeh!**

**Don't Fire Eric!**

**Four Months Later.**

"Jesus Eric take it easy. Why would they fire you?" I settled the phone on my other shoulder and sighed. "You don't cause too many problems and no one has ever even hinted that you would be fired."

"You don't get it Trin. This kind of stuff always happens to me." I was interrupted when Petey came in the door. He tossed his keys on the small table by the door and came and sat down beside me on the couch. I smiled at him and he pulled me onto his lap and nuzzled my neck.

"You'll be fine Eric. Trust me. I'll go with you tomorrow to check things out. I got to go Bye." I barely hung up the phone before Petey was kissing me and pushing my back against the cushions.

"Is he still panicking about tomorrow?" I nodded but couldn't really answer him because he had other things on his mind.

* * *

"Here outside the office of Jim Cournette these wrestlers are awaiting their meeting with the new management. Chris Sabin, Jay Lethal and even Eric young with Trinity are waiting outside the office. Their careers are in the hands of Jim Cournette."

"What do you mean JB? What do you know." Eric interrupted.

"C'mon Eric. I don't know nothing and why would you get fired?"

"This kind of thing always happens to me JB. Be honest what do you know." Eric asked.

"Dammit Eric. You won't be fired let's go. I'm getting sick of this." Jeff Jarrett shoved his way to the door and I tugged Eric away from the door. "God you're worst that a six year old." I took him towards the locker rooms.

"Here. Take this." I plopped him down beside Petey and left.

* * *

"I'm coming. I'm coming. I quickly went after the guys and out to the ramp. Where Jim Cournette was calling us out. We all stood outside the tunnel as he lectured us on out cheating.

"That is why that beginning tonight. Team Canada is disbanded." Eric dropped to the ground and I felt sick. He couldn't do that. We were just relieved when it was announced that Earl was getting fired. For cheating causing Jeff to win the King of the Mountain match. I put an arm around Eric and Petey squeezed my hand. "But I am a fair man. So next week you will fight to stay together. You'll be fighting Team 3D, Rhino and Jay Lethal but if you lose. Team Canada is done. Who ever gets the pin at the end of the match with get a future title shot." Petey nodded and I recognized his look. He was completely focused now.

"What the hell is he up to now?" Eric shook hands with Slick and took the stack of papers from him. Eric hopped into the crowd and started to hand out flyers to the crowd of Larry Zabysco with no hair. I headed out just as the arena chanted.

"Don't fire Eric." He was in the crowd chanting with them when I arrived and Bobby and Scott were a little ways behind me. I helped Eric over the barriers. He was wearing a Don't Fire Eric T-shirt and I was wearing a similar one. It was a request of his that I couldn't turn down. Bobby and Scott stormed over and Bobby slapped Eric over the head.

"You idiot. You'll probably be fired now for your stupidness." Bobby yelled.

I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away. Scott started to yell at Eric and I shoved him aside too and yanked Eric by the hand into the back.

Scott herded us all together and discussed the heavy week ahead. Practice everyday with more weight lifting than ever. They all needed to be right on their game. Scott even told me that I had to show up to at the arena to practice. I would come without a complaint but I know that he'll do all he can to cheat at the big match and I didn't want any part of that.

Things have been changing among all of us. Petey was getting fed up with Scott. That began at Lockdown when he fought one hell of a match but Scott caused him to lose. Petey did three Destroyers and just had to get out of the cage. All his plans seem to be backfiring. They were constantly abusing Eric and Scott seemed to explode over everything. Bobby was always on edge and angry. The added stress showed at practice and I was glad when the day finally arrived.

* * *

"Trinity. This is for you." JB came in and handed me an envelope.

"You get a promotion JB?" I asked him. Eric came into the room and spotted JB.

"Oh crap." JB quickly left and Eric followed him. I frowned and stared at the letter. Jim wanted to see me in his office immediately.

"Hey sexy. You ready." Petey leaned against the doorframe and watched me stand there.

"I can't go." He walked over and leaned over my shoulder to read. "I'm sorry I won't be there."

"Don't worry about it Trin. You have to take care of this." We both knew that this was probably my dismissal. Also a way to prevent me from cheating. I hugged and gave him a kiss but instead of pulling back he held me closer and wrapped his arms around me. "No matter what happens in the ring or in his office it doesn't change a thing. You know that right." He asked.

"It changes everything."

"Not with us."

"You're so sweet. Now go out there and win this match." He turned to walk out the door and I slapped his ass.

"How dare you. You're only with me for my body aren't you." He asked in mock horror. "I'll have to punish you later at my place." He winked and grabbed my butt and took off out the door.

"Trinity come on in." I came into the large office and sat down in front of Jim's desk. "I wanted to talk to you about you're position with TNA."

**OK. i left a cliff hanger on purpose.lol. tell me what ya thinks gonna happen**


	26. Chapter 26

**ok sorry but this is gonna be a long note. i watched a 2004 ppv and petey was dressed like aj in black leather and a hodd and he posed and hit his chest and . OMG. it was too hot.lol. dam i wish team canada was as cools as they were then. eric was cocky and could fight. it was weirld. anyway i hope you guys watch out for a new story from me. ill ry to get another one up. my bro left today for orlando with very detailed in structions on what to do if he saw a TNA guy.lol. Thank you all for the reviews i got a lot more than i expected. Thank you Linz and KD. and foolishangel 87. You three have been reading it from the beginning and you all are awesome. anyway keep in touch.**

**Laura**

**PS just so you know Trinity was not the girl who used to be in TNA as a manager. I made up Trinity and didnt know about the other one until the storry was half done.**

**True Love**

He leaned forward and turned on the television in the corner. Bobby was beating on Jay Lethal. Jim studied me and I focused my attention back on him.

"I am here to remodel TNA. I don't like the direction it has went in. As you know you're contract was signed by Scott D'Amore and cosigned by Larry Zabysco. Larry Zabysco is no longer the only management and Scott D'Amore no longer has a Team Canada. Therefore that contract is no longer in affect."

"They could win the match." I said hollding eye contact not liking where this was going. Jim just gave a little smile.

"I made them opponents that they can't beat. Especially without you there to assist."

"I have never cheated to help the team."

"I know that Trinity and that bodes well for you. I like you. I think you bring a lot to TNA. So I want you to sign another contract. One signed by me. This contract will link you to TNA not to Scott D'Amore and his boys." I stared as he slid a stack of papers across the table to me. I glanced up to the TV to see 3D double team Bobby. I quickly read it over. It seemed good to me and I would even earn more. I signed my name in all the appropriate places. I looked up again to see A1 in the ring with Jay Lethal.

"Are we done here?" Jim nodded and I looked up at the TV just as Jay pinned A1 for the three count. Petey dove across the ring but didn't make it in time. I hurried out of his office and towards the tunnel. My heart was beating fast and I could only imagine what Petey was thinking. Bobby was the first one out the tunnel. He had his hand on Alistair's shoulder and was crying. Scott came out behind them, his face beat red and Eric ran out practically sobbing.

Petey came out last holding the Canadian flag. The boys all separated and Petey came over to me and put an arm around me.

"Ready to go?" I nodded.

* * *

For the last time the electric guitars started and we all walked out of the tunnel and stood together. None of us wore out usual Team Canada attire except for Eric. I was on the end in jeans and a red muscle shirt. Petey was beside me in dress pants, a red shirt and a white jacket with Eric beside him and Scott in the back. Then Bobby in a blue dress shirt and a black suit and A1 in a white dress shirt and black dress pants. We all stood there watching the crowd then made our way to the ring.

"Here is your moment to look at Team Canada together in the ring for the last time." There were some cheers and some boos. "Bobby. You have been an asset and I have no doubt that you will be the future NWA heavy weight champion. You are strong and an amazing athlete." Scott hugged a teared up Bobby and each of the boys clapped him on the back and I hugged him as he left. "Trinity. You have a lot of talent and it your ability will get you far. I'm sorry it's not going to be with Team Canada and my x-division superstar. Petey. You're like a son to me and that's why I named you the captain. You're a born leader and made us who we are today." I squeezed his hand and looked down at the ground. "A1. You were everything we needed and that was muscle. You were everything I needed." I hugged A1 and he left the ring. Petey turned to leave and he clapped Eric on the back and I hugged him. Petey held open the ropes and we turned back just as Scott started to yell at Eric. I didn't want to hear it so I ignored the fact that Scott was stripping Eric of his Canada clothing.

"I need a drink." I pulled out my keys and we went to find a bar.

* * *

"Is it just me or are the walls moving." Petey slurred before laughing and stumbling back towards the table. "Walls are awesome."

"Yes Petey. Wall's are awesome." I rolled my eyes and sat down beside him in a booth.

"Hey Trin. My wood feels knotty. I want to throw you across this table right now." I burst out laughing and looked around to make sure no one heard.

"Stop it you horny toad. I think it's time I took you home." I grabbed my sweater off the back of the booth and waited for him to get to his feet.

"You just want to take advantage of me while I'm vulnerable." He said loudly causing the guy next to us to smirk.

"You're right. I'm gonna get you to sign ten blank checks then I'm going to take off." I managed to help him out to the parking lot and about the only thing he could do himself was try to grab me. "Petey!" I pulled his hand from my ass and pushed him into the passenger seat.

He fell asleep in the truck and I had to help him into his place and I let him drop onto the bed. I pulled off his shoes and took off his jacket and put them on the dresser. I thought for a minute then pulled off his belt. I quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a different muscle shirt and crawled into bed beside him and listened to his deep breathing.

* * *

I mumbled and closed my eyes tighter and tried not to giggle when I felt Petey nuzzle my neck with his chin.

"You'll give me whisker burn. Don't" I mumbled. He kissed my ear and lightly bit the lobe.

"Stop pretending you're sleeping." He whispered.

"I wasn't pretending. I was sleeping." He slid his hand down my side to my hip.

"Wake up. You know you wanna talk with me."

"Don't kid yourself. I'm only with you for your money and your chest."

"How dare you." He said in mock horror.

"Fine your abs are amazing and for a guy you have nice thighs." I mumbled. He burst out laughing and changed the subject.

"How does it feel to have a contract with TNA. If I was smarter I would have got you to sign one for me."

"Ha. If anything you'd be the one signing. I own you." I felt his breathe in my ear.

"Why. Do you have a position you need filled." He whispered. I opened my eyes and he softly laughed. "Got your attention now didn't I?" I pulled him over me to shut him up and kissed him. His chest was bare and I ran my hands up it and smiled when he groaned. His hand slid up my shirt and his other one pulled down my shorts. Everytime with him was amazing. He was gentle and I couldn't seem to ever get enough of him. He kissed his way down my stomach and I moaned and pulled his face back up and he quickly entered me. I loved how he always held me close and looked right into my eyes. He loved me and I knew it. Hell I loved him too. This was it. The love that only comes around once. The love that was meant to be. He was the only person for me and the only person I wanted to grow old with. Afterwards he put his weight on his elbows and leaned over me so he could watch me.

"Peter Benjamin Williams. Stop looking at me that way."

"I can't help it."

"You're drunk."

You're sexy." I laughed and he laid down next to me.

"I love you Petey."

"I can't really blame you." I punched him in the shoulder. "I love you too baby."


	27. Chapter 27

**I really wasnt planning on adding more but i had to .lol sorry. hope it ok and i hope to come out with a sequel sometime and maybe put up my Randy Orton story or maybe one of my hockey ones. Tell me if you think i should have a sequel and what you'd like o see happen. since this'll be the last review for this story write ots lol. thanks again to you guys and R &R.**

**Epilogue**

"We'll see just how phenomenal you are when I give you the Canadian Destroyer." A young Petey widened his eyes at the camera and I burst out laughing. Just like the last three times I watched his old interview. I got bored because Petey went to see some friends from ROH and I didn't go. 2004 Victory Road. Scott announced that he would go back to Windsor forever if Petey lost and he looked terrified. He was so young and innocent looking. I was still laughing when it went into clips of Petey Williams. They called him the greatest athlete and said he had the most dangerous weapon. The Canadian Destroyer. They showed him do about four destroyers to four different people. Then it showed him set up someone for the clash and it cut to a shot of AJ standing in the ring in his black leather with his hood up. He whipped it off and there stood Petey.

His hair was shorter and my mouth fell open when he slapped his chest like AJ and stood with his arms out. I read his lips when he yelled Who's The Man. I rewound it and just as he was about to slap his chest again I heard the front door open. I panicked and accidentally hit pause so I turned off the TV and threw the remote on the table. Petey tossed his keys onto the table and grinned at me. I tried to give him an innocent smile back but I felt guilty for some reason. Probably because I was watching him on TV for the past 20 minutes and didn't have very clean thoughts.

"Hey toots. Whatcha doing?" He plopped down beside me and sighed and rested his head against the back of the couch. "Why are you sitting here staring at the TV. It's off."

"Umm. The show was over."

"At 4:38? You were watching something when I came in." He gave me a look. "Were you watching something bad?"

"Of course not." I answered too fast and blushed a little bit.

"Trin. You dirty girl. What kind of things do you do when I leave for a couple days? Give me the remote." I grabbed it and held it away from him but he grabbed my legs and pulled me down the couch onto my back and tickled me. I tried to stop him with one hand while holding the other one over my head but he easily grabbed my hand then the other one in one of his hands. He snatched the remote and I raised my head and kissed him. Like I hoped he got distracted and dropped the remote on the floor so he could run his hand up my side. I forgot I was only trying to distract him and I moaned and started to unbutton his shirt. I didn't even notice when he quickly grabbed the remote and I sat up to see his reaction. The TV turned on at the exact moment his hand made contact with his chest. Petey started to laugh then pressed stop and turned to look at me.

"Did you miss me?" He asked as I got up.

"Yea. Obviously."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"It means I'm a little pervert." He laughed and stood up and came over to me.

"You're not a little pervert."

"Yes I am. I spent the first night here, the second night at my uncles then the third and fourth night here. I couldn't sleep at either place. On the second day I went and bought five DVD's I didn't need just because you were on three of them. What does that make me?"

"Awwww. You just missed me baby. I'm glad to hear it. If it helps I couldn't sleep either." He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into him. "C'mon lets watch this match. You can see me win." I laughed and we sat back down and true to his word he beat AJ with the Destroyer. Then when Scott came back to taunt him AJ beat him up. Petey quickly returned to the ring and knelt over Scott. Later on they showed him try to tip a ladder that Jeff Hardy was on but he was stopped.

"You were so cute." I laughed when he attacked me with tickles and I got up to run away and he followed me close behind right to his room where I stopped running.

* * *

"You're already doing better without them." I hugged Petey and he swung me around. He had his first match without the team and won it with the Destroyer. I thought the win was most impressive because there was no interference. Team Canada's biggest downfall was the interference. I hoped that this was the start of Petey's climb to the championship. He had enough talent and maybe now he'd get the chances and the matches. But it was the start of a lot of things. I now pretty much lived at Petey's because I couldn't sleep at home anymore. It weird how that works. At home I move around and can't get comfortable but with him I always feel comfortable. If I sleep on one side he curls around behind me with an arm around my waist. If I sleep on the other side I rest my head on his chest. I now wear that ring on my finger. Unless I'm practicing. Last night in bed Petey undid the chain around my neck and put it on the table and the ring on my finger. This sure was the start of many things to come.

**I hope i didnt go to far and i hoped you like it. I guess The Addition's over now and ill see what happns in TNA and maybe ill do a sequel. i already have some plans. **


End file.
